The Game Makers
by LazyLouFics
Summary: The Game Makers is a college AU fic about the residents of Anubis House and their lives as highly respected and feared college students. Much better than the summary. Rated T for young adult College/University themes. Multi-ship, ship conflicts and Brotps.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: We Are Young by fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1: First Day.

"Well, this'll be fun!" Eddie said sarcastically as he got out of the cab. He was standing in front of a large campus building, the walls were bricks and the doors were made of old wood; it was ancient but it was still standing strong. It was one of England's most prestigious schools and everyone seemed really excited that he'll be going there but he wasn't. He knew that his dad was one of the reasons why he got there, sure he was smart and athletic but he was also a troublemaker and a prankster.

Besides he didn't even want to go there but he promised his mom that if she would let him do anything he wants in high school then he will agree to go to college in England. Only now did he realize that it was actually a stupid idea.

"This is it then." he sighed then went inside the building.

Even though the outside of the school was dusty and old, the inside of it was clean and modern. The floor was made of marble and the walls were pure white except for the occasional clubs and organizations promotion poster and the lockers were a little bit bigger than the usual locker. There was no one was in the hall, so he snooped around the rooms to check the facilities. They were all high-tech and modern -LCD projectors, Mac PCs and other gadgets that Eddie doesn't know of- he could see why everyone was excited that he will go to this school but if he was being honest, he didn't even want to go to college.

A few more rooms later, he decided to stop snooping around and _actually_ look for his dad's office. He made a few wrong turns before he saw a small staircase leading to a small terrace floor. He climbed the stairs and then he saw it, 'Mr. Eric Sweet- Head Dean' was written on the plaque of the door.

"Sweet?" He smirked. He was really glad that his mom change his last name to Miller when Eric left. He just didn't want anyone to know that his father was the Head Dean of the school and that he got in because of him; it wouldn't exactly boost his reputation.

Eddie walked closer to the door. He took a deep before he knocked at the door. '_Do I really want to see him?' _he asked himself inwardly. But still he knocked at the door.

"Come in." A man said from the other side of the door. '_It's him' _he thought. Eddie opened the door and poked his head in. He saw a man in his late 40s, he had a few grey hairs or did his hair had a few black ones?

He stepped inside the office, the man didn't look up when he walked in. He was too busy signing papers and checking documents.

When he was standing in front of him he cleared his throat. "I...um... Edison Sweet...um I was... uh... told to meet the Head Dean..." he awkwardly said. What are you even supposed to say to the man who left you at the age of 4 and completely abandoned at the age of 7; will he call him dad? father? sir?

When Eric heard Eddie's name his head shot up, he didn't actually think that his son was being serious on going there(He has heard from his ex-wife that their son was a troublemaker) "Oh... um... yes, Edison..." he stuttered motioning him to sit down on the opposite chair but he didn't.

"Yes, um... here is your schedule, a school map," Eric said more formally, handing him a few papers. "you'll live at Anubis House but today you are to stay at Isis House. Benjamin, you do remember Benjamin, right? Benji Reed?"

"Yes, sir." Eddie said plainly taking the papers, but inside he was screaming. At least now, he wasn't completely alone. He used to hangout with Benji before, until his mom and maybe, his dad too, decided to stop sending Eddie to England every summer break when he was 7. Though he still kept in touch with him over the years. Benji was practically his best friend.

Eric flinched when Eddie called him 'sir'. He didn't really expect Eddie to call him dad but is just really hurts him that his own son didn't want anything about him to be associated to Eddie.

"Benjamin will be waiting for you outside, he will help you in everything you need" Eric said, recovering his formality. "but you have to report to Victor, the Anubis caretaker, before the day ends."

"Have a great year," Eric offered his hand to Eddie.

Eddie was about to shake his father's hand until he added "Son." and immediately Eddie stop his hand mid-way into shaking his father's hand. he covered for the gesture that he made by running his hand through his hair.

Eric Sweet's face fell when Eddie didn't shake his hand. It wasn't just that made him feel sad, it was the almost disgusted look Eddie had when he said 'Son'. It was as if that being called his son was a curse to him.

Eddie walked out of the office without another word. He felt really bad about what he did to his dad, but he couldn't afford to show him his soft side. Not to him, not to anyone. Quickly, he got out of the school and looked for Benji.

"Hey, Eddie!" a familiar voice called.

"Benji!" He yelled back.

"It's been a while," Benji said extending his hand to Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie shook his hand.

"Okay, where's you luggage?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him "Luggage?... Oh, yeah my bags." then he ran to the school door to get his bags. Benji followed him.

"So, what did your d-" Benji corrected himself when he saw Eddie shake his head. "I mean, Mr. Sweet told you?" he asked as they make their way to Isis house.

Benji was one of the few people who knows that Mr. Eric Sweet is actually his father. And Benji has proved that he could trust him after he kept the secret after all these year.

"Well, he said that I'll live at Isis today but tomorrow I will move to Anubis house and that I have to report to guy named Victor? Vincent? I don't really remember." Eddie said blankly.

Benji stopped walking when he heard where Eddie will stay for the rest of the year.

"What's wrong, Benji?" Eddie turned to him.

Benji shook his head "I'll tell you later and his name is Victor." then they continued to walk to Isis house.

* * *

"Hey, guys have you heard?" Fabian rushed to the common room. He was out of breath from running to the house from the main school building.

"Spill it, Rutter." Patricia nodded to him.

Fabian raised a hand to catch his breath for a moment "So, you haven't heard..." he smiled widely.

Jerome glared at him "Just tell us." he said quite irritated.

"Well, um there's a-a new student," he stammered "He'll be staying at I-Isis house to-today but he'll move here to-tomorrow."

Everyone's attention was now directed at Fabian. At first he wasn't comfortable of attention that he was getting but then he remembered he's got to tell them the whole story. "I heard that he's a player," he continued "and that he's American." Fabian looked at Nina but her reaction was blank.

"So, it's a boy?" Patricia asked. _'and he's a player. I could have fun with him.' _

Fabian nodded.

"And the name?" she was really intrigued about him. The last time that she encountered a player was before they graduated in high school, it didn't exactly go as planned; it was still a success(though there were damages and heavy consequences to it) but it seems that fate just keep on giving her a chance to carry on the plan perfectly.

"Um... let's see," Fabian's eyebrow knitted together "I think it was uh... Edison- Eddie. Yes, Eddie. Eddie Miller or Edison Miller."

"Edison." Alfie snorted.

"You know what to do right, Jerome?" Patricia nodded at Jerome.

"Of course," Jerome said, getting up from his chair to fetch his laptop from his and Alfie's room.

"So, what'll we do?" Mara asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Patricia stated "For now, until Slimeball extraordinaire here, finds us something useful." she gestured at Jerome, who just got back from his and Alfie's room, holding his laptop.

"Better hurry up, Jerome." Joy teased.

"Oh, I'll get you something useful, alright." he said as he rapidly typed on his laptop. "Just give me a few minutes."

"What else have you heard, Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Well, I don't think that there's-" Fabian's face scrunched "Oh, no wait, I heard them say that Benji Reed knows him. They said that they've been friends since they were 4 years old or something."

When Patricia heard Benji Reed's name, she leaned closer to Fabian and focus her attention to what he was saying.

"How does Benny know him?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"I do," Jerome smirked.

"How?" they all asked.

"Look at this," he turned his laptop around to show everyone a photo of two boys "Year 2005, a photo was posted by 'Eddie Miller' on his MySpace account with a caption of "With my best bud Benji Reed" but the photo was taken in 2004." he gestured at the displayed photo on his laptop.

The picture showed two boys with Dirty Blonde hair, ginning widely, side by side. The one the left had Brown eyes while the other one on the right had Dark Green eyes. Both had bowl haircuts and were wearing matching fishing attire.

"That's Benji right?" Nina asked pointing at the boy on the left with Brown eyes.

"Yeah, and that must be the new guy." Fabian pointed at the other boy with Dark Green eyes.

"He's cute!" Amber said.

Alfie stared at her "Amber!" he cried.

She raised her hands innocently "What?" she asked.

"That's a 9 year old kid you're talking about, Amber." Mara sighed.

"So," Amber commanded "find a little bit more mature picture!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey, look there he is," Joy scrolled upward. "Okay, yes, he _is _cute." she added when they saw the picture of an 11 year old Eddie.

"I don't know," Fabian frowned "I still think that we look much better!"

"We agree!" Mick and Jerome said in unison.

"Yes, yes we do!" Alfie added.

The girls stared at the boys. "I can't really see it..." Joy snickered.

Mara laughed "I don't either."

"What part? Like where are you better looking?" Nina teased.

Before the boys could defend themselves Patricia cut them off "Enough of that!" she dismissed them with a hand.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Nina asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Ground rules," Patricia said.

The girls listened attentively to her while the boys scrolled down to see more pictures on Eddie's old MySpace account. Only paying half attention to what she was saying.

"Number 1: Play Nice." she raised her index finger.

"Play nice?!" Amber cried, as if she was offended. "How can-"

"Oh, no, wait..." she pointed at Amber which told her to shut up and listen to her.

"Yes, play nice," Patricia continued "I don't mean in a way that we'll treat him like some sort of royalty or something. We should just all be nice and welcoming to him."

"Why?" Alfie groaned.

"Just trust me." she shook her head. "Number 2: Think before you Act. Okay this is basic, I'm sure you all know about this."

Everyone nodded.

"Number 3: Never Trust him. Unless he proves to us that he is worth it and don't make any stupid moves." she beamed at Amber.

"Why me?" Amber frowned "I only said the fact that he was, and maybe still is cute!"

"Never mind that." Joy sighed "What else?" she looked at her best friend.

"Number 4: Stick to the Plan."

"But what is the plan?"

"Good question," she nodded. "Okay, firstly-"

"No way!" Jerome yelled.

"What is it now?" Patricia glared at him.

"You won't guess who his father is!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, who?" she said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Jerome ignored her sarcasm and turned his laptop to face them again. "Tell me you don't know who that is..." he stated. He showed them a picture of a 6 yr. old Eddie and a man in his mid 30s with Brown eyes and blonde(with a few graying) hairs. The man had the same features as the little boy or did the little boy had the same features as the man? either way they knew that they were father and son. But what bothered them was that the man looked horrifyingly like a certain Head Dean that they know.

"That can't be true!" Fabian protested "That's just not right!"

"Is that..." Mick muttered, staring at the photo.

"Yup."

"Mr. Sweet," Nina whispered " has a son?"

"And he'll be going to our school?" Mara continued.

"Ha! This is just great!" Patricia exclaimed as a few more details formed in her mind to add in the plan. "Good job, Clarke."

"Well, what can I say?" Jerome smirked.

"Wait, how is _this _great?" Joy asked in confusion "If anything, this can be a great hindrance to us. If he _is _the son of Mr. Sweet then he'll be untouchable! How can that help us?"

"Again, good question. And as I have said earlier this is our plan..." she carried on in explaining the plan for the next 15 minutes with further explanation on the important details that will be essential to the plan.

"But wait," Amber raised her hand "how can we know this won't end like the last one?"

"I know this won't end like the last one," Patricia said confidently "This is a lot more detailed and that last one was a mistake, I over looked stuff and besides no one else knew that it was actually a failed plan aside from us. So, if this one fails -which I highly doubt- then we'll still keep it a secret, right?"

"Good point," Joy admitted "but are you sure you still want to test this plan? I mean we could always formulate another one. Maybe we should just forget about this one?" she suggested.

Patricia shook her head "No!" she stubbornly said "This is what should be done! I know it plan can work this time!"

"Okay, just calm down, Trixie."

"I know!" she shouted "... I just want this go on, okay?"

The other students nodded in agreement.

"Oh my!" Amber squealed "We're only on our first week on College and we've already found our target! This is going to be a fun year!"

* * *

"Hey, Benji?" Eddie turned to him as they neared Isis house.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What were you telling me again?" Eddie asked.

Benji looked at him, "Oh that," he scratched the back of his head. "I... uh, I'll tell you after we eat dinner, before you report to Victor."

Then they entered Isis house. "Piper? Sergei? Sven?" Benji called.

"Yes?" a redhead girl walked out of the common room with two boys trailing behind her. "Hey!" she said when she saw Benji.

The redhead hugged Benji. Eddie had to admit that she was cute but that was all, she wasn't really his type of girl; she looked too polite and nice, besides he could see that Benji likes her and she likes him. _'I could make this work' _he said to himself as a cheeky plan formed in his mind.

"Eh-em" Eddie coughed when she and Benji pulled away and offered his hand to Piper. "Eddie Miller." he said flashing her his signature smile.

Eddie saw Piper blush faintly and Benji and the two other boys glaring at him. He stifled a laugh.

Benji blocked Eddie's hand "Yes, Pipes, this is Eddie," he pointed at Eddie "he's uh... my best friend? Only, we haven't seen each other since we were 6 right, Eddie?"

"Yup." Eddie nodded.

"Wow!" Piper said "You two haven't seen each other in 12 years yet you're still best friends? Good job Ben!" she teased.

"Anyway, Eddie this is Piper," Benji ignored her taunt. "and these two are Sven" he pointed at the boy to Piper's right with Light Brown hair. Sven tilted his head to acknowledge Eddie. "and Sergei." Benji indicated at the other boy with Brown army cut hair. Sergei just stared at Eddie.

"So, Eddie will you stay here at Isis?" Piper asked.

"Um... no, I'll only stay here today" Eddie said. "then I'll move to Anubis tomorrow."

Eddie noticed that when he mentioned Anubis house, Piper's and Benji's face fell while Sven's and Sergei's look offended. _'Okay, something is definitely up' _he thought._  
_

"Oh... so you'll stay at Anubis House..." Piper whispered.

"Yeah, that's- uh, that's what my- I mean that's what the Head Dean said..." he shrugged. _'And I'll find out what it is.' _he made a mental note.

"Hey, guys it's supper time!" another voice said. A boy with with Black hair and Black eyes came over to them from the common room. He looked a little bit younger to be in college.

"Oh, hey Robbie." Benji said, suddenly cheerful. "Did you say that supper is ready?"

"Supper?" Eddie looked Benji "Oh, you mean dinner!"

"Okay, we'll be there in a few moments." Piper patted Robbie's shoulder "Sven, Sergei why don't you accompany Robbie and go look for the others." Piper jerked her head towards the common room.

Sven and Sergei agreed and guided Robbie to the next room.

"Okay, who was that? and what is up with Anubis house?" Eddie stated. "You all seem so grim about me living at Anubis house."

Piper glanced at Benji and then nodded. "Tell him," she added "later."

"Okay, we'll tell you" he sighed "but not until after supper. You've got a lot to learn about Anubis house and its _residents,_ so it'd be best if we eat first."

_'There must have been something that happened between Benji and the Anubis residents'_ Eddie noted the way Benji talked about the residents of Anubis House, the way he talked about it sounded almost in a bitter way.

Then Piper dragged Eddie and Benji to the dinning room "Oh, and that was Robbie, he's an accelerated scholar of the school, so he's a year or two younger than us but in the same year as us." she answered Eddie's first question.

* * *

"Okay, you all got it?" Patricia asked as she finished discussing the plan to them over dinner.

"Yeah, I mean it's easy" Nina shrugged "for us."

"Nina's right." Joy said.

"But for you?" Mara said, handing Trudy her plate.

Trudy took Mara's plate as well as Fabian's, Nina's and Joy's. "Plan? New school project then?" she asked "Aiming for some extra credit are we?"

Everyone tensed. Trudy has never known about all the mischievous plans that they've been doing since they were in middle school; Victor has(heck he even helped in some plans) but Trudy never had. And it was really hard for them to lie to Trudy, she'd been the closest mother they could ever get. So, lying to her was like lying to their mothers.

"Oh, um... yeah, uh..." Fabian avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, we're uh.. planning to get higher marks this year, right?" Mick covered for Fabian.

The others exchanged glances then said "Yeah."

"Of course Trudy," Patricia lied "we wouldn't want to disappoint our parents, right?"

"Yeah, you know it's one thing failing middle school _and _high school." Alfie added "right, Jerome?"

"I wouldn't really know, Alfie. I mean _I've _never failed _both _middle school _and_ high school." Jerome mocked.

Trudy collected the other plates then left for the kitchen saying "Well, good luck then, lovelies!"

"Very funny Jerome." Alfie said. "Wait, what?!" he blurted out "you haven't failed middle school _and_ high school?"

"I have, but not _that_ bad. I still did good in other not so important subjects, just enough for me to go to college here." he said arrogantly.

Alfie looked betrayed. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Okay stop it!" Joy interrupted "Trudy's gone."

"But- but..." Alfie pouted.

Jerome and the other boys snickered at him.

"Aw, Boo!" Amber pinched his cheeks "That doesn't matter, you're still here!"

The boys laughed even more.

"But wait," Jerome said still struggling to hide his laughter "but what if he uses the advantage of being Mr. Sweet's son? Won't _that _make him untouchable?"

The other boys expressions turned serious when Jerome asked the question.

"Yeah, that can put a stop to every plan that we've got if he uses that advantage." Nina agreed.

Patricia smirked "Who even said that _that_ was _his_ advantage?"

"What?" everyone stared at her.

"Relax," she simply said "would you really think that he likes being the son of the Head Dean?"

They answered her with uneasy nods and small "Maybe's"

"Oh, please" Patricia laughed "if he liked being Sweetie's son then he would've been here since middle school, maybe even primary school."

Smiles broke into the others' faces when they realized that Patricia was right.

"And we can use _that _as an advantage?" Mara asked slowly catching up to Patricia's plan.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Thinking that the plan can finally be executed perfectly.

"But there is still one problem," Patricia said much more grimly.

"Benji." Nina murmured.

Fabian frowned "Benji? Benji Reed? Why?"

"Well, if what you heard and what Jerome found was true; that he really is close friends with Benji, then it could be a problem."

"So, what'll we do?" Mick started clicking his knuckles.

Joy put a hand on Mick shoulder "No, we couldn't afford that." she warned "Not now, not at the start of term. Especially, that Benji is a close friend of the Head Dean's son . Even if the new kid won't like being Mr. Sweet's, Sweetie will still definitely punish us for touching his son's friend."

"Then what _can_ we do?" Amber asked.

"I don't know" Patricia shrugged "but two things are clear,"

Everyone directed their attention to Patricia again. This time the boys were listening intently just like the girls.

"1: That we can _still _use the fact that he's Sweetie's son as an advantage" she continued "and 2: That right now, Benny could be telling the newbie everything he knows about us to warn him."

Everyone's excitement about the plan turned to uncertainty.

"Will we still carry out the plan?" Alfie asked uneasily.

"Yes," she sighed "we have to."

* * *

Eddie easily forgot about his questions about Anubis house when food was served in front of him. Every single variety of food was there. "Is this what we'll eat everyday?" he asked jokingly.

The other Isis residents laughed. "No, this is just a little start of term... welcoming food?" the guy named Giles said skeptically "I heard this was from the Head Dean. But what I don't understand is, why? I mean the last time Mr. Sweet has given us this was when Benji came here." he nodded at Benji's direction.

Benji and Eddie exchanged concerned looks. "Oh, uh... this is probably just because it's our first week at college." Benji avoided their eyes.

Piper raised an eyebrow at the two boys, she knew that Benji was lying and they were hiding something and she will definitely find out about it. Eddie saw Piper's anxious look at him and Benji and then he decided that he would tell her about the secret later, before they tell him all about Anubis house.

But then he got distracted again when his eyes caught the spaghetti bolognese at the table. He searched for a bun that will complete his famous Hoagie then he saw it. _'Perfect!' _he thought. He didn't mind the looks he got when he started to put together the delicious Hoagie.

"Um... What is that?" Piper asked distastefully at the food he just made.

"That?! That, my dear Pipes, is Eddie Miller's famous Hoagie!" Benji laughed "You know, I've missed eating Hoagies. Maybe I'll make some too!" he added as he made his own Hoagie.

"Yeah!" Eddie shouted before he took a big bite at the Hoagie.

Piper shook her head disapprovingly at Eddie.

"Relax, Pipes, it's just food." Benji said, also taking a bite on his Hoagie. "It won't eat you."

Piper and the other Isis girls rolled their eyes at Eddie and Benji.

"Boys." Piper sighed.

Dinner (or Supper) passed by quickly after that. Dessert was served to them and was scraped empty, quickly too. After that the Isis residents left the dinning room for their own rooms, except for Sven, Sergei, Giles, Piper, Benji and of course, Eddie.

"So, what'll you tell me?" Eddie rubbed his hands together as they walk from the dinning room to the common room.

Benji ignored his question "Giles," he said turning to the other boy "can you go get the files from Robbie?"

"Okay." Giles said then walked out of the common room.

"Files?" Eddie frowned at him.

Still Benji ignored his question "Sven, Sergei, go outside and check if someone is watching. Maybe some one is _snooping _around" he said seriously.

_'Too seriously' _Eddie thought as he saw Benji sit down at one of the couches on the common room.

Sven and Sergei nodded then left the common room. Eddie heard the front door open and then slammed shut.

"Sit down, Eddie" Piper pointed at the chair opposite them. She too sits down beside Benji at the other couch.

Eddie didn't dare disobey Piper's command, she looked way too fierce right now for Eddie to test her patience. So, carefully he walked to the couch across them and sat down.

They waited in silence for a few minutes then Giles came back with a handful of papers. Giles gave it to Benji then Benji laid it across the table in between them.

There were 9 separate files that were laid at the table, 5 girls and 4 boys. Everyone looked about the same age as they are.

"I'm guessing those are the Anubis residents?" Eddie asked quietly.

* * *

**A/N:Okaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the ending was a cliff hanger but I just really have to do it that way. This is an AU, where the Anubis characters are in College/University instead of high school. I don't know weather I can put the mystery aspect/genre of HoA into this but this will mainly be a teen/drama/angst/comedy/romance fic. The inspiration of this fic came from all my angst, fears and doubts from when I go to college(which will actually be next year) and hopefully before I go to college I have already finished this fic**

**If you have any questions you can always PM me.**

**Differences from the high school HoA:  
1. Benji, Piper and Giles go to the same school as the main characters.  
2. The College/University that they are going to is a "branch/extension" (whatever you might call it) of the middle school and high school in the HoA series.  
3. Every main character from season 1-3 will appear in this fic. (I promise that)**

**I don't really want to give away more info just in case it'll foil the whole fic but I'll add more in the future chapters just to clear up some confusing details.  
**

**Leave me some reviews. Check out my other fics too. Thanks for the support! Stay tuned for chapter updates and other fics. Also rated T for young adult-College/University sort of themes in the future.**

**~Lou**


	2. The Residents

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all right go to the creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 2: The Residents.

"I'm guessing those are the Anubis residents?" Eddie asked quietly.

No one answered him.

"Benji?" he asked again "Are those the Anubis residents?"

Benji nodded.

"Okay," he said "how did you get that? Those are personal documents of the students of this school!" he was starting to panic.

"Just calm down, Eddie." Benji said.

"How can I calm down, Benji!" Eddie shouted "Those are personal, private files of the school! If my dad finds out about this, he'll kill us! How did you even get your hands on those file?!"

"Relax, Eddie those are not the original files." Piper answered "These are just copies. Copies that we've made back in high school."

"Oh..." Eddie scratched the back of his head. "But wait, if those are copies then that means at one point you _did_ have the original files in your hands, I mean how can you make a copy of it if you didn't copy it from the original, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Benji said nonchalantly.

He decided not to pursue the subject. It had already been done and they weren't caught so that's good enough for Eddie.

"Okay, now that that's been settled," Piper continued "I'd like to know what do you mean by _your _dad?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

At first, Eddie didn't know what she was asking but then he realized that he had actually said 'my dad' instead of 'Mr. Sweet.'

"Oh, shit!" He cursed.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked again, looking back and forth from him to Benji.

"We -I mean you should tell her..." Benji grimaced.

"Tell me what?"

Eddie sighed. "There's uh... something you need to know... but first- " he glanced at Giles, who was standing at the the doorstep of the common room.

"I'll go." Giles rolled his eyes then walked out of the common room closing the door behind him.

"Okay... now, that um we're alone... we are alone, right?" Eddie gave Benji a worried look.

"We should be," he taunted.

"Ha-ha. That's funny." Eddie sarcastically said.

"Boys, let's focus here!" Piper snapped.

"Oh, right yeah, the secret..." he said as color drained out of his face. "Well, um... there's really no- ugh, how can I even say it... my dad's Mr. Sweet! There, that was the secret! Now laugh!" he blurted out.

Silence fell upon them. Benji stared at Eddie(he was shocked of the way that Eddie had spoken) while Piper just looked blank. Nothing. Eddie couldn't read what was going through her mind and neither could Benji.

"Pipes?" Benji waved a hand in front of her "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright..." she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she tensed as a thousand scenarios of things that could happen run through her mind. "Let's just continue, shall we?" she shook the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the main reason why they were there- to give Eddie a heads up.

"Oh yeah, I've got a little question before we start..." Eddie said.

"Questions later." Piper beamed at him "Benji, I think you should tell him first."

"Okay, Eddie, I'm sure you're already aware that the school is a really respected school, right?" Benji asked.

Eddie nodded.

"And Anubis House is one of the most famous house, well actually the most famous, in the entire campus..." he started.

* * *

Dessert suddenly didn't sound too good for the Anubis teens when the _slight_ problem to their plan had hit them.

"Any moment now, Benji could be dissing about everything he knows about us!" Amber whined.

"Now that you think of it, I don't think Benji would be alone in telling secrets..." Jerome glanced at Patricia.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked as she played with the pudding in her plate.

"Oh, come on Joy, don't tell me you've forgotten." Patricia raised an eyebrow.

Everyone stared at Joy. Joy wrinkled her nose, trying to think of who else could know them that personally. Then it hit her- Piper.

"Patricia!" she cried "Don't you think she'll interfere with this?!"

Patricia gave a reluctant nod "Right now, she could be thinking of ways to prevent _some_ things to happen." she continued, her expression blank and cold "But just because she knows stuff doesn't mean she could stop it. I've already thought of these stuff before, maybe she could figure things out but that won't be enough to stop us. We don't always think alike, you know."

"But that still means that we have another barrier to break, right?" Nina asked.

"She won't really be that much of a big threat."

"It's Piper were talking about here, Trixie." Joy warned "I don't think you should underestimate her."

"I'm not." Patricia said firmly.

There was an eerily anxious silence upon them. Everyone was anticipating what could happen when they finally meet the new student; will their plan work or can Benji and Piper prevent it from even happening?

* * *

"The Anubis residents have been living there since middle school, they are famous because of their unique way of... things." Benji said.

"What do you mean?" Eddie pouted. It didn't exactly give him a little clue to what or who are the Anubis students.

"I think it's best that we just tell you who they are first. You'll definitely know what I mean after that."

"Okay..." He said though he still was skeptical about it.

Benji picked up the first file; he gave it to Eddie. Eddie saw a teenage boy -probably their age- he had Blue eyes and Blonde fringed hair. "Mick Campbell."

Eddie examined the file. It was a 3 page information about the boy, Mick Campbell. He still couldn't believe that Benji, maybe Piper too, had once broken into the Head Dean's -his father's- office to take these files and make copies of it.

"Mick Nathan Campbell. 18 years old. Nationality: English-Australian. He's known as "The Muscle" to the Anubis gang or the Elite Sibuna as the students call them-"

"Sibuna?" Eddie snorted. "That's an odd group name."

"It's Anubis backwards, Eddie." Piper informed.

"Oh..."

"He's the "Great-Wall Fighter" to most of the students at school," Benji continued "kind of like the muscle of the house, hence the nickname "The Muscle". He's in charge of disposing of all the nasty things that interfere with their devious plans- he cleans them all up."

"Don't you think that's a little bit of a violent description for a boy our age?" Eddie asked as a shiver run down his spine. How could someone that young even do those things; that's just a really too grown up and messed up way to deal with things.

"Oh, trust me, it's the most accurate way to say it." Benji said dryly "There was this story in High school about when they were in middle school and they caught a freshman trying to put traps on the front door of Anubis House and that kid stayed at the hospital for 1 week -broken leg, black eye, bruises, swollen lip. And he only beat him up for like, 2 minutes when they caught the kid."

Eddie swallowed hard, he never thought someone his age could be that brutal. He wondered if Benji had ever had the misfortune to get in a brawl with this guy. He scanned the papers more, there were a lot of disciplinary warning from the schools that Mick's been to.

"Not only that, he's been kicked out of many schools too, when he was in primary school." Piper added "Mick attended middle school here but on our first year in high school he moved to Australia then came back after another year. The only reason that he wasn't kicked out of here was because his family was rich and he had a sports scholarship from the school."

"You see, Mick here, plays almost every sport that there is." Benji admitted "No one can deny that he has given this school a great advantage in sports competition but no one also doubts the fact the Mick can be a big bully, too."

"So, for short he's the school biggest jock?" Eddie inquired.

"Yup, a big stereotypical jock."

"Okay, this guy is a serious threat. One wrong move and I'll probably get pulverized, well, not that much, I would still put up a fight." Eddie shrugged "Not that I would like to fight him..."

Eddie has been friends with a few jocks back in America and he has also been in a fight with a few too. It was rough fighting them; easy to break but tough to beat. And this Mick guy just sounds really too tough that it intrigued him so much, he even considered to go there now and have a little spar with him. Even though he know that he'll get beaten to pulp if he did that.

"... Well, actually I_ would_ like to fight him." he jokingly said, getting up from his chair.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed.

Eddie laughed "I'm just kidding! I'm not that stupid."

He sat back on his chair, put Mick's file back at the table and said "Can we proceed to the next resident. This guy is horrid."

Benji nodded then pointed at the next file. "This is Amber."

Eddie picked it up and saw a Blonde haired girl with Blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She was beautiful yes, but he'd been with too many Blonde girls that she didn't really interest him that much, as someone that he could play with.

"Amber Louise Millington. 18 years old. Nationality: English. " The Precious One" of Anubis." Benji started.

"By 'precious' you mean, she's the house's little queen bee?" Eddie asked.

"You got it. To the students she the "Posh Face Fronter-"

"Fronter?" Eddie frowned "Don't you mean 'Frontier'?"

"Well, uh... yes but no. I mean everyone calls her that, so it has been established that even though 'Fronter' is not a real word, it became a slang sort of thing to the students..." Benji answered with a shrug.

"Never mind that," Piper interrupted them "She may be a little diva but-"

"Little?" Benji gaped at her.

"Okay, big," she rolled her eyes "but you have to admit that she can be the unexpected one from the house."

"Yeah, okay she is." he agreed. "She's not your typical dumb Blonde sort of girl, well she is but she's not... do you get it?"

Eddie pouted, he started to open his mouth to question them but Piper cut him short.

"The point is, Amber can be a dumb Blonde but she can also be the root of all the weird, unexpected plans from the house." Piper continued "So, you should never underestimate her."

"Her job is as simple as making the house look good," Benji inputted. "which isn't actually that much of a hard thing to do... but you know, she's the fashoinista out of all of them."

"Wow, she really is a diva!" Eddie joked when he saw a picture of her wearing a cactus costume.

Benji and Piper laughed "Ex-except for th-th-that" Piper manage to get out.

"What _is_ this? Who is she supposed to be?!" Eddie stifled a laugh.

"Long story, but you could ask the other residents about that." Benji grinned "They'll be more than happy to tell you the story." his eyes were full of enthusiasm.

"Anyway, Amber comes from a very, very rich family and that is a big help for them, especially when they need something for their plans. Amber's dad's credit card always comes in handy." Piper said, a little bit more serious.

"Another rich family? I'm guessing that that's why she is still here too?" Eddie made a disappointed look. How can his dad let this teens stay at school just because they were rich?

"Not really, but boarding schools are expensive, so your family should at least be rich enough to pay for it or you are smart enough to get a scholarship..."

Eddie put Amber's file down. "Who's next?" he asked. Part of him didn't want to know who was next but the other part of him was just way too eager to know these people.

This time Piper was the one who pointed at the file and said "Alfie Lewis."

Once again, Eddie picked up the file and examined it. It showed a boy with Brown semi-bald hair cut and Brown eyes.

"Alfred Marmaduke "Alfie" Lewis. 18 years old. Nationality: English. "The Magic Jest" of Sibuna." Piper started. "Most known for his magic tricks, that's why to the students he's the "Main Clown Tricker". When they need to trick a professor, school official or personnel into thinking that they've done nothing, Alfie is their main man."

"Yup," Benji nodded "Alfie is a complete package. Tricks, treats, magics and everything in between that can fool you." he added a little sarcastically.

Eddie browsed some of the pictures, every single one is different from the other. Each photo of Alfie looked even goofier than the one that he had seen before.

"This guy is fun!" Eddie chuckled. _'But if he's part of Anubis then there is still something dangerous about him' _he relayed the other two files that he'd seen.

Piper smiled "But as much as he can be reliable at tricking everyone, he's also the most childish out of all of them..."

"There's really nothing much to Alfie," Benji continued "He's actually an okay guy-"

"So, why is he in Anubis house?!" Eddie snapped, he was starting to hate on the house as he realized that they've been manipulating the school since they were in middle.

"I said he's okay, there are still things about him that made him part of Sibuna." Benji argued. "You can't even talk to Alfie without getting squirted with liquid in the face. Being a prankster is one of the reasons why he's here. I'm sure you know how he feels, Eddie?"

Eddie pushed back the retort he was going to say. "I'm here because of a deal..." he informed them.

"All the same," Benji tried to sound soft but it still came out as cold as it is. "His parents sent him here because he said that he'll do his best in school if they give him the freedom to do anything he wants. If you ask me that was even stupider than your deal."

"He did that?!" Eddie did a face palm "Okay, that _was _a stupid deal but at least he could do whatever he wants to."

"Not really, he barely passed here. So, a little too reckless thing could get him held back or expelled." Benji replied coldly.

Piper put a hand on Benji's shoulder. She whispered something and then he nodded. Eddie noticed the cold look Benji had when they were talking about Alfie.

"Okay, that was only the fist batch of the Anubis gang, kind of like the Front page. So, if you have any questions about these 3 then ask away." Piper tried to sound as cheerful as possible but Eddie could see right through her.

"Let's just get to the next one." He said more to Piper than to Benji as he threw Alfie's file back at the table and then picked up the next one.

He showed it to Piper so that she can tell him who it is.

"That is Mara." She said.

On the photo was a girl with Brown hair and eyes.

"Mara Grace Jaffray-"

"Jaffray? Like Frankie Jaffray?" Eddie's eyes grew wide as he searched for the name in Mara's file.

Benji nodded "Yes, Mara's father is _the_ Frankie Jaffray."

"Enough boy talk." Piper cut their conversation "Yes, Mara's father is the famous gold medalist hurdler and her mum is a former Hockey player. But that's not the point here."

"Okay..."

"As I was saying. Mara Grace Jaffray. 17 years old. Nationality: English. Also known as "The Lady Jackal" of Anubis. To the students and maybe teachers too, she's the "Equation Ace Cover". Piper continued "Her job: to make sure that each resident never gets in trouble when it comes to school. She's the one who helps them with their extra and co-curricular activities."

"So, what? She's their homework slave?!" Eddie growled.

"Sush! what?!" the two frowned "No!"

"Okay, then why does she have to take care of their activities?!" he yelled again "Just because she's smart doesn't mean she have to do everything school related." Eddie saw Mara's previous grades in the files, she was really smart. No grade lower than A-. She was even their Valedictorian in High school.

"Calm down, Eddie." Benji told him "Mara doesn't do those stuff. She just tutors them if they needed help in a subject. Never has she ever done the work for them herself."

"How can you be sure?" he asked, a little bit sheepishly.

"Because it's part of their rules, which we yet have to tell you." Piper replied "Anyway, Mara is the most friendly out of all of them. She can be approached easily but she is still untouchable. That's my only warning."

There was silence in the common room. Then a simple, important question suddenly popped in to Eddie's mind. "Wait, how did you know about these stuff? Aside from the files, I don't see anything else that tells me that you know them personally. Unless you actually do?" he voiced out.

Benji and Piper tensed. They looked at each other with alarmed looks then there was an uneasy look in their eyes and Eddie saw it.

"You do, don't you?" he gaped at them.

"Look, Eddie, we were planing to tell you after you go to the house and meet them yourself..." Benji sighed "But since you've already realized it, then there's no point lying to you..."

"Yes... we know them." Piper mumbled, looking down at her lap.

* * *

The Anubis residents all sat at the common room, no one talked as they fumble in their own Phones, iPhones, iPods, iPads and/or Laptops. But at the back of their minds, they were all pondering about what was happening in Isis house right now.

"I can't take it anymore!" Amber grumbled "There must be at least something we can do!"

"Take it easy, Amber." Nina sighed at her friend.

"Ugh! Nins, how could you say that?!" she pouted "Right now- at this very moment, our plan could be foiled because of two disowned residents!"

Everyone stared at Amber with an alarmed look. "What?!" she scoffed.

"Amber! That's tactless!" Mara gasped.

"Oh, come on, people! Are you not worried!" she continued to rant about it for the next minute until Patricia broke off.

"Amber, SHUT UP!" Patricia scowled "I swear if you don't, I'll make sure that you get disowned too!"

Amber's eye grew wide "Patricia! How-"

"Amber, just- just don't..." Joy shook her head.

Amber pouted and started to open her mouth but Jerome cut her off

"Okay, so, what if the new kid is warned." he said "We can still make a few adjustments if things don't all go exactly as planned. That means that the plan is still not foiled."

"But is that enough, though?" Mick asked.

No one answered him. Then silence took over them again, as everybody racked their brains for some sort of excuse to cover the loophole in their plan.

"I've got an idea..." Patricia grinned at them.

* * *

"What?!" Eddie shouted "No, wait not 'what', it's 'how' actually."

Benji and Piper both avoided his eyes.

"Benji? Piper? Tell me, how do you know them?" he shouted again.

"Okay, we'll tell you!" Benji snapped "Just stop shouting!"

Silence was upon them and then Piper spoke up again after a few minutes. "Before we tell you our little tale," she said "Just promise us you won't do anything stupid when you meet them."

Eddie thought for a while, he couldn't guarantee them about not doing anything. It just really depends on how horrid the story will be. "I can't promise you anything but I'll try my best." he gave a reluctant nod.

"I guess that's better than nothing" Benji shrugged.

Piper sighed "Okay, let's just keep in mind that we still have to finish the introduction, so, we'll just give you a little background and then tell you the whole story after you come back, yeah?"

"So long as the story is told, then I'm okay with that."

Benji and Piper gave each other a glum look then Benji jerked his head and said "I think you should tell him first. You did came here first before me and ladies first, right?" he gave a shaky laugh.

Pipe avoided their eyes as she spoke "Well, it started a few years back, just before we started our first year at middle school, when our parents decided to send us to boarding schools-"

"Schools? with an 's'?" Eddie frowned "And what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Yes, I was sent to a Music Academy and my sister was sent here."

"Your sister? You have a sister? And she's here?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, we'll get to that later but for now, just- no questions, okay?" Piper said, a little bit irritated.

He didn't answer but she took it as a yes and continued "As I said we were both sent to different schools, since I had a scholarship at the Institute, I was sent there and she was sent here mainly because she didn't want to go to the same school as me."

"Why-?"

Piper gave Eddie a look and he quieted down "And so that was that. I had fun at the Institute until high school came and everything started to weight down on my shoulders and I told my parents I wanted to go a regular school so I was sent here -much to my sister's dismay."

"But, who is your sister?" Eddie just couldn't help himself.

"We'll get there, eventually." Piper shook her head "But I was only here for my first and last year of my high school because my parents still want me to study at the Institute." she changed the subject again "after my first year here, I was sent back to the Institute for the rest of my high school, until on my last year of high school I told my parents I wanted to finish high school here. After graduating high school here, I was supposed to attend College at the Institute but I just got way too tired there and decided that I'll just go to College here. The music program is not the same level at the Institute but I find it quite interesting here."

When Piper stopped talking, Eddie waited for a few moments to take in the information that he has just been told. "What about you, Benji?" he decided not to ask more information about Piper's sister even though he was really getting intrigued.

"Well, I uh... let's see..." Benji grimaced "is there really a need for me to tell the story? I mean, I'm sure you've already heard it before."

"Benjamin!" Piper groaned.

"Okay, okay I'm kidding." he scratched the back of his head.

Benji let out a sigh before he talked "Okay, a year after Piper came here, I came here; I was an exchange student for a sports program of my school. I was only here for about a month and then I went back to Bankfield but I really did enjoy it here, so I told my parents that I want to transfer here the next year and so I did. I finished high school here and that was it." he shrugged

It took Eddie a minute to realize that they had finished telling the story "But wait, I missed the part where you tell me how you know these people _personally._" he raised an eye brow.

"Oh, yeah that..." Benji said "Well, I um... I-"

"We lived at Anubis House when we came here." Piper interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"What else can it mean?" Benji rolled his eyes.

"Well, it can mean that you lived there until the end of high school but then it wouldn't make sense 'cause now you're living here instead of there." Eddie said sarcastically.

This time, both Piper and Benji rolled their eyes. "No, you idiot!" Benji did a face palm.

"What I meant was that, the first time we were here we lived at Anubis House," Piper said "which means that on my first year here and Benji's one month stay here as an exchanged student, the House of Anubis is the house where we lived."

"But wait,-"

"You're still not finished?!" Piper raised her arms up in defeat.

"Just one last important question" Eddie said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Benji motioned for him to ask his question.

"Well, if you say that you have lived at Anubis house before," Eddie carefully choose his words, he didn't want to offend them. "then won't that mean that you're part of their "Sibuna" gang?"

"Was." Piper murmured.

Benji grimaced at Eddie "Let's just talk about that later." he sighed.

* * *

"Don't you think this plan is getting a little bit too risky?" Amber said, a little bit worried.

"Just relax." Patricia re-assured her. "I'm sure Alfie could do it. As well as the others."

Amber gave Alfie a sympathetic look but Alfie smiled at her and said "It's okay, Ambs. I can do it."

"You sure?" she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." he let out a nervous laugh "At least now, Trixie won't be the only one having fun, right?"

"It's really not fun, you dope." Patricia shot him a glare.

"Really?" Jerome mocked her.

Patricia opened her mouth to argue with him but Joy cut her off.

"Uh-uh no," Joy shook her head "just let it go."

Jerome smirked while Patricia pouted.

Joy sighed deeply before speaking out again "Now, before we actually put this plan in action," she said "is everyone okay with it? does anyone have any worries?"

Amber started to speak but Alfie put a hand over hers and shook his head "It's okay." he murmured.

Amber sighed but nodded.

"So, no one has concerns?" Joy asked, scanning everyone's expressions.

No one answered her. They all seem to be both dreading and anxious about the whole plan.

* * *

"Okay," Eddie nodded "Yeah."

He felt sorry when he saw the sad look on Benji and Piper face, that he didn't pursue the subject anymore. Even if he was really curious about it. _'They'll have to tell me __eventually.' _he thought.

"So... who's next?" he pointed at the files on the table.

"Right, yeah, the files..." Benji ran a hand through his hair.

He picked up the file next to Mara's and then showed it to him "Fabian Joseph Rutter." The boy had Black hair and Blue Green eyes. He had a fringed hair cut.

Eddie took the file and scanned it as Benji give him the basic information of Fabian "18 years old. Nationality: English. "The Seeker." Benji told him.

"'The Seeker'?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at Benji.

"Yup. He's called "The Seeker" because he seeks everything about everyone- he seeks answers for everything." Benji replied "Which is why he's also known as "The Mystery Mind Solver" to the students. He's the kindest out of all of them but he can also be aggressive, they say that back in middle school he was a wallflower- always the quiet one; I don't know what happened after that , cause he became a little hard headed in high school. Fabian is just as smart as Mara, though because of their antics in high school, Mara beat him as Valedictorian; he was quite devastated."

"Oh..."

"Fabian is quite a charmer too." Piper spoke up "Not the typical 'Bad-Boy Mysterious' kind of charmer, but the 'Shy-Smart Romantic' kind of thing."

Eddie smirked at the file of Fabian. _'So, I've got competition?' _he thought.

"Really?" he taunted, eyebrows raised at Fabian's picture.

Piper laughed "But of course, he's really not your problem. I could tell that your quite the charmer yourself."

Benji looked at Piper and then cleared his throat "Uh, hello? I think I'm the one your talking about."

"Take it easy, Benji." Eddie said "It's all yours, man." he winked, raising his arms up to surrender.

"Good."

Eddie shook his head at Benji, then he put down Fabian's file and picked up the next one. He saw a picture of a Dirty Blonde haired girl on the file. "Is she American?" Eddie pouted.

Benji nodded "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Eddie shrugged "I just had a feeling- I guess, it's the American instinct?"

"Well, you're right." Piper said "Nina Angela Martin. 18 years old. Nationality: American. Known as "The Chosen One." or the "Direct Paragon Distractor" as some call her-"

"Paragon? What does that mean?" Eddie frowned.

Piper gave it a thought before she spoke again "Well, they say that Nina is a descendant of an Egyptian explorer or something, that used to own this school... and Paragon is like an Egyptian role model."

"Okay..."

Eddie scanned Nina's paper, his attention was caught when he saw a locket shaped like an eye hanging around her neck. "What's this?" he pointed at the locket on the picture.

"Oh, that..." said Benji "Well, no one knows what's it for but that became Nina's symbol, if you might."

"It's the eye of Horus. See-" Piper brought out a picture of the locket from Nina's file. The pupil of the locket was red and the surroundings were made of old wood. " The eye of Horus symbolizes protection, good health and power. The locket was given to her by a relative. It benefited them quite a lot, how that happened? No one knows." Piper continued "It also sparked a controversy when Horus house proclaimed that the locket belongs to them but that's a different story."

"Anyway, Nina was the newest out of all of them." Benji added, resting his chin on his his hand. "Since she only came here in high school and she's the only American currently living in Anubis house, until you come there tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, when I go there later, what should I bring? Should I bring my bags and stuff or should I just go there?" Eddie questioned.

"Maybe you should bring your resume and application form," Piper replied "and maybe a few of your stuff. What do you think, Benji?" she turned to him.

Benji straightened his slumped figure then said "From what I can recall, when I first came here, yeah, you should bring a couple of your stuff there tonight- so, you'll have no problem moving tomorrow."

Eddie nodded "Okay, but can I ask a favor?" he asked shyly.

"What is it?"

Eddie scratched the back of his head "Well, I know this is too much to ask but if you two are okay with it, can you come with me later?"

Benji and Piper stared at him. A mix of expressions can be seen on their faces.

"If it's okay with you guys." Eddie added warily "But if not then it's okay too. I just want someone to- to accompany me when I go there; not that I'm scared or anything, I just- I don't know where the h-house is..." he stammered.

"Oh, uh... yeah, of course..." Benji managed choke out "You don't where the house is... yeah. Pipes?"

"Um... What?" she suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us later?" Eddie asked again.

"Come where?"

Benji stared at her "At Anubis house." he stated.

"Oh, um... will you come?" she looked at Benji.

Benji beamed at her then gave her a reluctant nod.

Piper's shoulder tensed "Okay, then I'll come too." she said.

"Piper, are you sure?" Eddie and Benji asked. They didn't expect her to say yes; Benji knew that Piper still refuses to see her sister as was her sister refuses to see her, whilst Eddie just had the feeling that Piper is still reluctant to go to her previous residence. There's still something about Anubis which scared Piper that Eddie couldn't quite pin-point.

"Pipes, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Benji gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, you know, it's okay with me if you don't want to." Eddie added. "Really."

Piper chuckled lightly at the two boys "You don't have to worry about it." she re-assured them "I'm okay with it, I'll come with you guys. Besides, I don't want you two to get into trouble, don't I?" she winked at them.

Eddie smiled at her. "Thanks." he murmured.

"Okay, let's move on to the core, shall we?" Piper dismissed their worries. But the two boys could still see the uneasy look in her eyes. They were worried for her but she didn't seem to mind the concern the boys' were showing. She picked up the next file as Eddie put down Nina's file.

"Joy Marise Mercer." She said cheerfully.

Piper handed him her file, he saw a girl with Brown wavy hair and Brown eyes.

"18 years old. Nationality: English. "The Sly" one of Anubis." she continued "Most students know her as the "Smart Act Protector" of the house. She's the first person that you'll encounter in 'The Core'-"

"What's 'The Core'?"

"The core is the last part of the Anubis residents- you see the residents are divided into 3 parts." Benji explained "The first one consists of Mick, Amber and Alfie, they were 'The Front Act'. Then there's 'The Polish Layer' which includes Mara, Fabian and Nina. and then, there's The Core."

"So, what do they do?"

"Well, The Core is where all of the master plan comes from; usually, they only work inside and don't carry out the plan personally or if they do they only have a small part in it." Benji continued "They're kind of like "The Master Minds" of the plan."

"So, will that mean I don't need to worry about them?" Eddie tilted his head, eyebrows knitted together.

Benji let out a cold laugh "Oh no, I think this time it's them you really have to worry about... if Piper's speculation is true then they'll probably make this plan full proof, which means that the Polish Layer worked really hard on this one."

"What speculation?" Eddie asked. He got the feeling that there is still something that they are not telling him and it was getting him really ticked off. _'If they want to help me, then why don't they tell me everything. Not just some stupid information!' _he scowled inwardly.

"We'll tell you about that later, on our way to the house." Piper dismissed his question once more "Anyway, 'The Polish Layer' is in charge of making their plan as loop-hole free as possible. That's why their members are the Aces of the house."

"That's why they have Nina, Fabian and Mara? because they need someone smart?" Eddie saw through the nasty arrangement of the house. "Can't this house be a little bit fair! For just once!"

"They don't need someone smart, the Anubis residents are smart. They just need some help from someone a little bit more smart than them." Piper sighed. She thought that Eddie was really stubborn. "And no, the rest don't have to defend Fabian, Nina and Mara, they can pretty much do that themselves."

Benji eyed Eddie, telling him to just let go of the subject. Eddie sighed and then nodded at them to continue their explanation.

Benji nodded "Okay... Now, The Front Act, I think the name itself explains what they do. They're the ones who, most of the time, carry out the plan with the Polish Layer."

A moment of silence passed to them as Eddie tried to remember all the information that he was given. So far, he managed to keep in mind everything that they had told him. "Okay, so what's with Joy?" he jerked his head at Joy's file.

"Oh, yeah, Joy..." Piper said "Well, Joy is probably the most protective among all of them, she'll do everything for the house- no matter how nasty or sly she can get, she'll do it. If it means to protect the reputation of the house or it's residents."

Eddie shrugged at the information Piper told him "Okay, she can be really nasty can't she?"

"Yup" Benji shook his head at Eddie's a little bit disgusted face.

"But she's not the nastiest you'll encounter from the house." Piper added matter of factly, as if it was only just a minor information that she was just telling him.

"Ugh!" he groaned "Let's just get this over!"

The two chuckled at him. "Okay, then," Benji picked up the file that had a guy with Dirty Blonde nest of a messy hair and piercing icy Blue eyes. "Jerome Clarke." he said coldly.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Benji when he saw Benji's bitter expression.

"John Jerome Clarke. 18 years old. Nationality: English. The "Abandoned Phantom" of the house-"

"The Abandoned Phantom?!" he snickered "Don't you think that's too much of a dramatic code name or whatever."

"Nope, it's as legit as it can get," Benji grimaced "you see, Jerome has been going to boarding schools since he's 8 years old."

Eddie gaped at him "8 years old? That's little too young for boarding school, don't you think?"

Benji shook his head "Not for his parents... Never, not once did we see his parents visit since we knew him."

"Yeah, Jerome never likes to talk about it," Piper said grimly "but, yeah that's just it. He's famous as "Gem Captain Collector"-"

"Okay now, that is a little too girly name" Eddie smirked.

"Ah, you think that now, but wait till you find out what he does." Benji said.

"Okay, what does he do?"

Silence fell upon them then Piper sighed deeply and talked "How to explain it to you... let's see-"

"Let's just say that you have a big dark secret that you don't want anyone from anywhere to know..." Benji cut Piper off, eyeing Eddie carefully.

Eddie felt a pit from in his stomach, it seems like this guy will be a big problem for Eddie. _'Looks like this guy is on Anubis for one purpose.' _he thought.

"... and Jerome is a collector of those big dark secrets." he continued "To put it simple, the Gem- your secret, the Captain-Jerome."

"And he collects those secrets?" Eddie repeated, finally catching on what was Jerome's purpose on the house.

The two nodded.

"So, Jerome will be a big problem but he's not my biggest problem?" he concluded.

"Pretty much..."

Eddie set down Jerome's file and then picked up the last one. He saw a Red headed girl with fierce Grey eyes, surprisingly he looked like someone he had seen before. He stared at picture "Isn't this..." he gaped at Piper.

Piper shrugged and shook her head.

He scanned the file and looked for the name then he saw it- 'Patricia Anne Williamson'.

"Patricia Williamson?" Eddie's eyes grew wide as he saw the similarities of Piper and Patricia's faces, he gazed back and forth from Piper and Patricia's picture. "Williamson? She's-she's your sister?" he stuttered.

"Twin sister." Benji corrected him, a small smirk creeping to his face.

Eddie opened his mouth to talk but no words came. Everything just came on to him with a jolt! Things are happening too fast. A dozen of thoughts came to him as the photo of a redhead stared back at him. Yes, the girl is beautiful with her fierce piercing Grey eyes and her snarky smirk plastered on her face- _'Get a grip_, _Eddie!' _he scolded himself. "Okay, no wait, just-" he stammered "Just, just hold on. If her surname is 'Williamson' and your surname is also 'Williamson' then won't that mean that- okay no, that was a stupid question. Of course she is. She's the only one, right?" he desperately asked.

"Well, what do you think? Of course she is!" Piper groaned in exasperation. "Can we just not talk about it..." she sighed.

"What? No!" he shook his head no. "How can we not talk about it?! She's your sister- twin sister, for crying out loud!" he held his hands up in the air "Piper, she's your damned sister! and I'm sure she's the one that you talked about earlier! Which means she's the one who doesn't want you here!" he spat.

"Don't shout at her!" Benji defended "If she says she doesn't want to talk about it, then let's just not talk about it." he said, glaring at Eddie.

He glared back at Benji and said "Oh, come on Benji, don't try to protect her. I think you've told me enough information about these people that I deserve to hear her story!" he stood up from the couch, pointing at Patricia's file.

Benji clenched his fist together "You just can't respect others' feelings, don't you?!" he said through gritted teeth, as his jaw tightened "It's not like you've ever felt how to be betrayed-"

"Don't, Ben. Just don't," she cut him off "I'll handle this, I'm okay with it..."

Benji gaped at Piper, who had shut her eyes. "Pipes, no! He can't just push you into talking about a subject you don't want to talk about!" he jerked his head towards Eddie.

"It's okay, Ben-"

"Piper! No-" Benji was interrupted when the door of the common room bursts open.

"Still couldn't get over being disowned, are we?" the girl said, a sly grin forming on her face.

Eddie recognized her as Willow Jenks, the overly joyful redhead of Isis house, who just seems to giggle every time that she talks. But now, Eddie noticed, that she look a little bit more serious with that sly grin of hers. "What do you mean?" Eddie questioned.

"Stay out of this Willow!" Benji warned but she didn't heed the warning.

Willow smirked at the irritated looks on Benji's and Piper's face "Why keep secrets to Mr. Americano here, if he'll still find out about it the moment he enters Anubis house." she mocked them.

"Okay, Willow, why don't you just go spread your "vibes" or whatever you might call them some place else." Piper scoffed "Maybe they'll finally give you a glimpse of your so-called great Anubis house if you use enough incense."

"Oh, that's grand" Willow let out a humorless laugh "At least I still got a chance to _get in _at Anubis."

"Fat chance..." Piper retorts back.

Willow snorted "Wow, look who's talking like she didn't beg her way to-" she mocked but Eddie cut her short.

"Can we just get back to what we're talking about!" Eddie glared at them. He couldn't take the mocks and insults anymore. It pained him that he knows what they were fighting about but didn't fully understand what it was all about. It pained him even more, when saw Benji's helpless face as Piper and Willow exchanged insults with each other.

Willow smirked again, slightly shaking her head "Whatever." she said. Then she walked out of the common room, closing the doors behind her.

There was a short silence before Eddie asked "What's with her? and what secrets?"

Piper's shoulder tensed again as her jaw tighten. She shut her eyes, hoping that it will stop the tears from escaping her eyes. "_I _will tell you," she stated firmly, even though her hands were shaking.

Benji held Piper's hand "Piper... you don't have to." he whispered.

She gripped his hand tightly for support "Yes, I have to. It's the only thing I could do to help Eddie." Piper opened her eyes to gaze at Eddie "Besides, he's right. We've already told him this much, he deserves it."

It sent chills to Eddie that he gulped down the anticipation inside him. What else could there be to these people? It couldn't get that much more horrid, right? Well, the seriousness in Piper's face told Eddie otherwise.

"Okay, let's just get this thing over with," he said, seating back down at the couch "but I still want answers."

"You'll get your answers, eventually."

"Okay..." Piper sighed, picking up Patricia's file and handing it to Eddie "how do I start it... well, you already know how we got here, so I guess I'll just tell you about _her._"

Eddie nodded but didn't say anything. Neither did Benji, he just sat there staring into space.

Piper continued "Well, this is uh... my twin sister, Patricia Anne Williamson. 18 years old. Nationality: English, of course. And uh... she's best known for her title as-"

"'The Game Master'." Benji stated, interrupting Piper. The bitterness in his voice could be heard even on the other side of the school. "Or as the-"

"The Game Master? Like the boss on the final stages of every single game?" he asked. It seemed odd to him that a girl like that would be called a 'Game Master'.

"Well, you could put it that way. She's the heart of all the schemes that they've had, the one who pinpoints their targets. So, yeah.. the general idea of her being called "The Game Master" did sort of come from video games..."

"That's cute..." Eddie muttered, thinking that only he could hear himself. He really did think it was cute (being a fan of video games, he could relate to the reference).

Benji and Piper looked at him with raised eyebrows "What?" they asked.

"Oh... uh, nothing."

"Anyway, she's also called the "Feisty Bet Breaker"- before you ask yes, feisty." Piper eyed Eddie.

"Okay, but that's not what I was going to ask." Eddie shrugged "But by 'Bet Breaker' you mean what, exactly?"

Piper wrinkled her nose "Well, uh... you just kind of have to make that out for yourself... I guess? Ben?"

Benji cleared his throat "When we say 'Bet Breaker' it doesn't literally mean that she breaks the bets that she'd made" he explained "but it simply means that Patricia has never lost to any bet that she has ever made with anyone, breaks all the record that was ever made in bet making."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even I haven't won a bet with her." Benji admitted.

Eddie looked a little shocked at Benji's revelation. He knew Benji and just like him, Benji has never lost any bet that he made. They sort of made a pact when they were young that they would never let themselves be beaten on whatever bet that they would ever make.

Benji felt ashamed of his confession. He remembered his pact with Eddie.

_"Never let anyone beat us at any bet." he proposed.  
"Especially if it's a girl. Deal?" Eddie promised.  
"Deal!" and then they shook hands._

That so many years ago but they always stayed true to their pact. Benji grimaced at Eddie; as if to tell him that he was sorry for losing to Patricia, but Eddie dismissed his apology with a re-assuring half-smile.

"Let's just move on, yeah?" Eddie offered "But I want to hear the tale about that soon, though." he teased.

Benji let out a weak laugh "Patricia is also known for being the famous "Dumper" of the school. Everyone -maybe except her housemates- is practically afraid of her because of her... well, scary, threatening attitude."

"'Dumper'?" Eddie snorted "What would that even mean?"

"Well, you could take that as both literally and figuratively." Piper spoke up.

And before Eddie could ask what she had meant, Piper explained again "Literally because when she hates someone or someone had done something to her that she didn't like then she'd just literally dump any liquid that she gets hold of -Water, juice, soup- you name it and she'll dump it."

Eddie laughed, the thought of someone being thrown liquid in the face amused him. "So, have the two of you had the mishap to get dumped by Patricia?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We both have, actually. In both ways..." Piper said while Benji looked down at his lap.

"Oh, yeah, there was also the figurative way right?"

"Yeah, well, being the 'Dumper' means- in a figurative way- that she has dumped almost every single boy of the school before they even had the chance to prove themselves to her." Piper grimaced "Some; being lucky enough, have been in a relationship with her but it was mostly just a little play that Patricia and the rest of Anubis would conjure. After a few weeks - 2 months if you're really lucky- she'll break your heart and-"

"Crush it into a million pieces and burn it down to ashes!" Benji scowled.

Eddie's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Benji. What he had said caught Eddie's attention, he thought of what Benji had said the past hours and tried to figure out if any of it would connect to Benji's bitterness against Patricia. It was a give away that Benji had been a victim of Patricia Williamson's dumping tradition but what bothered Eddie was how? when? and why?

Piper put a hand on Benji's shoulder to calm him down. "Sorry..." he murmured.

"It's okay..." Piper comforted him "Let's just forget it."

Eddie nodded in agreement. Then silence took over them as the three of them pondered about what had happened tonight- the arrival of Eddie, their discussions of the Anubis residents. Everything seemed to crash down on them way too quickly(and it was just their first week on college)

"I guess that's it then..." Eddie cut through the silence He casually rubbed his hand together as he stood up, stretching his back and arms.

Benji and Piper also stood up from their couch and looked at Eddie. "It's almost curfew," Piper said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 15 minutes before 10. "we better get going and accompany you to Anubis." she started for the door; the two boys not far behind her. **  
**

Piper went upstairs to her room while Benji and Eddie head to their room to help Eddie with his papers. A few minutes later, the three regrouped at the hallway of Isis house. Sven and Serge entered Isis house and greeted goodnight to the three of them.

"We'll just come with Eddie to Anubis for a while. We'll be back before midnight, if anyone looks for us." Benji told the two boys before him, Eddie and Piper head out to House of Anubis.

* * *

"When do you think will he arrive?" Alfie asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. It was 10 minutes before 10 o'clock and they couldn't wait for the new kid to arrive.

There was still a small lingering feeling of fear inside all of them as they wait for Eddie Miller to come at Anubis house. Sure they had prepared a 3 layered plan but if Piper and Benji did warn Eddie about them then it was possible that they or he could find a loophole on at least two of those layers.

"He should be arriving any minute now... I mean, students aren't allowed to be out when curfew is already on." Mara said, looking at her wrist watch.

"Okay," Patricia announced "before we worry about him coming, let's just get things straight, yeah?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, we should all just stick to the plan and not make any unnecessary moves that can affect the plan." Patricia said. She was really determined to carry out the plan and everyone saw it. So, they too, were all determined not to mess up.

"And you?" Joy nodded at Patricia.

Patricia's eyebrows knitted together "What about me?"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances; they were still worried about Patricia.

"You sure you can do this, Trixie?" Jerome eyed her.

Patricia smirked "Psh! Of course!" It was half true, she knew she could do it but she wasn't sure if she _liked_ to do it. Nevertheless, she still pressed on the idea and carried on the plan.

"Okay..."

Fabian scribbled in his small notebook, taking extra precautions and making notes on the important details of the plan "So far," he murmured to himself; though everyone heard him "it seems like everything should go the way we want it to."

An eerie fell upon them as they wait in anticipation for the arrival of their new housemate and target. It seemed odd that they were going to play with their new housemate, who incidentally happens to be the Head Dean's son! Not a single one of them was worried though(there were a few protests from Fabian and Mara), they had done this for quite some time now and they know that they can get away with it.

An exciting year was coming their way an they knew it. They were prepared for it. Little did they know that the Isis Alliance was also prepared, that they too had precautions against the Elite Sibuna.

The door bell of Anubis house echoed as it rang for a few seconds. The Anubis teens stood up from their seats, eagerly looking at the front of the house.

"That's him..." Patricia said, as she heads toward the front doors to open the door and meet their new housemate.

* * *

**A/N:Oh My! Yes! Finally I have finished the second chapter! Yes! I'm sorry again if the ending was a cliff hanger again and also because it took me this long to upload this chapter, but as you can see it actually is a really long chapter. I hope that you like this one and that I didn't disappoint your expectations on this chapter. This chapter was particularly made for the introduction of the whole Anubis Gang(except KT) which was why I made up those cheesy, corny nicknames/code names for them. I also decided that I would put a few of the mystery aspect/genre of the original series into this(but only parts that will affect the whole story).**

**If you have any questions you can always PM me.**

**Differences from the high school HoA:  
1. Benji, Piper and Giles go to the same school as the main characters.  
2. The College/University that they are going to is a "branch/extension" (whatever you might call it) of the middle school and high school in the HoA series.  
3. Every main character from season 1-3 will appear in this fic. (I told ya! Only KT still hasn't shown up)  
4. Every main character sort of have a two sided personalities in this fic, so if you think that they're a bit of out of character then that is because they are in College/University, not in High School.  
5. The "Elite Sibuna" and "Isis Alliance" is an exclusive organization for the residents of the respective houses.  
**

**Every chapter I will add a difference from high school HoA to this college HoA. So that I may not to give away too much information that could foil the story.**

**I'm sorry if I used a few curses in this chapter but I have already warned you on the first chapter that I will use a few young-adult themes because they are in College/University. So, it's still rated T.**

**Leave me reviews and your thoughts about this chapter. How do you feel about it? what do you think is the plan of Elite Sibuna? What about the nicknames/code names, whose was your favorite? and of course what will happen to Eddie?**

**Please be patient for the next chapter I'm already working on it! :) Thanks for the support, be sure to check out my other fics! =))))))**

**~Lou,**


	3. Personal Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, all rights go to the creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 3: Personal Meeting.

"That's him..." Patricia said, as she heads toward the front doors to open the door and meet their new housemate.

"You got this, right?" Joy called, her eyes following Patricia intently.

Patricia nodded while Nina followed her to the front doors. "You remember what to do?" she asked Nina.

"Good luck, Williamson!" Jerome taunted. A grin plastered proudly on his face. He seemed confident that they can carry out the plan smoothly(aside from the fact that he helped cover the loophole) he firmly believed that the plan _is_ brilliant.

"I don't need luck, Clarke." Patricia remarked.

"That's the spirit!" Amber gave her a two thumbs up.

Nina put a hand on her shoulder "Yeah! Now, let's do this, Trix!" then she half-closed the door of the common room and pushed Patricia closer to the front doors.

Everyone who was left in the common room peered through the gap of the common room door, that Nina had left.

"Okay... I can do this..." Patricia murmured "We _can_ do this, right?" she gave Nina a worried glance.

"Of course." Nina re-assured "Now, let's go!"

Patricia inhaled deeply and closed her eyes _'__You can do this_, _Patricia.' _she calmed herself down. Then she opened her eyes, exhaled theatrically and then put a smile to her face before she opened the door.

* * *

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Piper told Eddie as the three of them make their way to Anubis house.

"Just relax, Pipes. Eddie won't do anything stupid. Right, Eddie?" Benji glanced at him.

Eddie keep silent for a few moment. He sewn his eyebrows together, he thought for a while "I don't know... maybe." he taunted them, a chuckle escaping his mouth "I kinda forgot what you told me..."

"Eddie!" Piper frowned. Benji laughed with him as well. Piper soon joined them in laughing but then she stopped abruptly when the sight of Anubis house caught her eyes "But seriously, Eddie, just please try not to get yourself into more trouble. Living in Anubis is enough trouble for itself." she said.

"I'll try my best..." Eddie grimaced "I'm sorry, but I still can't promise you anything." he added when he saw Piper start to protest "I'll try my best not to get in to trouble but staying out of trouble never seems to work for me. Not ever. So, just don't worry too much... I'm used to getting in trouble. That's why I'm here, for one thing." he let out a shaky laugh.

Benji put a hand on his shoulder "Just keep in mind everything that we told you, yeah?" he asked.

Eddie nodded. Then he stared at the House of Anubis, it looked identical to Isis and the other houses except it was a little bit bigger in size and there was a different feeling to it. There was a creepy, haunted lingering feeling to the house and Eddie couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen it somewhere before.

"Okay, we're getting there..." Benji exhaled greatly "You okay, Eddie? Pipes?" he tensed.

Piper's shoulder heaved as she stared at Anubis house "Yeah, I'm- I'm alright..." she stuttered "You?"

Benji rubbed his hand together "Yeah, yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he snorted, rather hastily "I mean Eddie here, should be the one feeling nervous." he patted Eddie's back

"Don't stall, Benji." Eddie brushed Benji's hand of off his back "Now, let's go!" then he started to walk a little faster to the house.

Benji quickly followed him "Who said anything about stalling?" he teased as he caught up with Eddie.

"Hey, boys, wait!" Piper called as she rushed to follow the two boys.

When they reached the front steps of the house, they stood there for a while checking if they could hear anyone from the house but they didn't hear a sound. They thought that maybe the residents were already asleep since curfew is due in about five minutes, but boy were they wrong.

"Okay, this is it." Benji patted Eddie shoulder again "Just- just relax, mate."

"You're the one who needs to relax, _mate_!" he mimicked Benji "And stop patting my back!"

"Boys, this is no time to fight." Piper reprimanded them.

The two boys looked down sheepishly, murmuring a small 'sorry'.

"Good. Now, Eddie, ring the doorbell." Piper instructed him.

Eddie gulped "Why me?" he felt a the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Yeah, why him?"

Piper rolled her eyes "Just do it!"

Eddie nodded and walked slowly to the door of the house. Suddenly, he felt a pit form in his stomach. _'Just do it, man!' _he told himself. Eddie shook the queasy feeling out of him, he consciously looked at himself. He realized that he hadn't changed his clothes, which means that he has been wearing the same clothes for the last 22 hours and he suddenly felt like he needs a quick wash before he went inside the house. "How do I look?" he turned to Benji and Piper.

"Does it even matter?!" Piper asked incredulously "Just ring the doorbell!"

"You look fine." Benji dismissed.

Eddie noticed that neither Benji nor Piper had also changed clothes, so he felt relieved. At least he wasn't the only one that still hasn't showered.

"Okay, here goes nothing." he whispered before pushing the button at the side of the door.

They heard the doorbell echo from the outside. _'Don't worry, Eddie.'_ he thought_ 'They couldn't be that worse in our first meeting, right?' _

Eddie put on a mask on nothingness onto his face. Even if at the back of his mind, he wanted to just run away and never show up from the school anymore. But he couldn't do that; he couldn't let his mum down, maybe even his dad. Not that his father's opinion actually mattered- his thoughts was interrupted when the door of the house flew open and he was standing, face to face with no one else but the inevitable- Patricia, herself. Patricia Williamson. _'Oh great! Run, Eddie! RUN!'_ his mind screamed at him.

* * *

Patricia gripped the door knob tightly and listened hard, hoping to hear a voice of someone she might know(maybe someone was with him) but she only heard an unfamiliar voice "...Here goes nothing." the boy said, who she assumed was the new student.

Then she pulled the door open and she was face to face with the infamous Blonde American that they had been discussing for almost 4 hours now. _'Damn__, this guy is gorgeous!' _she thought _'Stop it, Patricia, you're here for a mission!'_

"Hello!" she greeted with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh... um, uh... hi?" the boy stared back at her, rubbing the side of his neck. Patricia took in every single detail of the boy -his spiked up dirty blonde hair, dark green orbs and perfectly white teeth(even the leather jacket that he was wearing)- he just simply caught her attention.

Nina cleared her throat that made Patricia look away from Eddie and then she noticed that there were indeed two people who had accompanied Eddie. As Patricia had expected, those two people were Benji and her twin sister, Piper.

"Hi, there." Nina held her hand to the boy. He took it and shook her hand. Nina nudged Patricia's side, jerking her head towards Eddie.

"Oh, yes, um... Hi. You must be the new... student." Patricia offered her hand to Eddie too and he gladly took it. "I'm Patricia and this is Nina" Patricia jerked her thumb at Nina. "It's very nice to meet you... um, what your name again?" she faked her curiosity. She already knew his name, almost every single basic information, really.

Eddie stared at her for a second then realized that she was asking him a question "Um... it's uh... Eddie. Eddie Miller." he said.

"American?" Patricia raised her eyebrow. As if she didn't know but of course she knew, though Eddie, Benji and Piper didn't know that.

Eddie smirked "Yes." he shot back "Any problems with that, Hermione?" he felt his confidence come back to him, seeing that nothing bad has happened to him. Maybe Piper and Benji was overreacting.

"Nothing- What did you just call me?" Patricia's eye went wide while Nina chuckled. They definitely didn't expect that.

"Oh, just relax Patricia." Nina stifled a laugh.

"Oh, right 'cause you understand him." Patricia said, every word was filled with sarcasm "Americans..." she muttered under her breath but Eddie heard her though he didn't pushed on with the argument.

There was a brief silence before Patricia broke it again. "I see that you've met my sister." she smirked, tilting her head in acknowledgement to Piper "And Benny!" she smiled at Benji.

Benji resisted the urge to growl and just clenched his fist and avoided Patricia's eyes. Piper held Benji's clenched fist behind Eddie and gave it a re-assuring squeeze.

"Benny?" Eddie raised an eyebrow "You call Benji, 'Benny'? Ha! Good one, Yacker!" he suppressed a chuckle as Benji gave him a little shove on the back.

"Yacker?" Nina interrupted. A frown forming on her face "Did you just call Patricia, 'Yacker'?" Nina glanced at the mentioned girl. Her reaction wasn't what Nina expected- Patricia was smirking.

Patricia let out a small laugh "As much as I would like to exchange more nasty nicknames with you, Eddie Krueger," she said "curfew will be in a few minutes, so why don't you just go and meet Victor."

"Krueger?" he pouted as he stepped inside the house "I think you mean Freddy Krueger."

"What?"

Nina stood aside to let Eddie in and then whispered something to Patricia but Eddie couldn't hear it. Then Patricia rolled her eyes at Nina.

"You know, Freddy Krueger, the scary guy on A Nightmare- Ah, nevermind." Eddie shook his head "Benji, Piper come on." he jerked his head at them, motioning for them to come inside the house but they didn't move.

Benji shook his head no "I'm sorry, Eddie. We can't." he grimaced.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Eddie pouted "Of course you can, just step inside!"

"Um... Eddie, Benji is right, they actually can't." Nina said.

"Yeah," Patricia smirked, how stubborn could this boy get? "They can't come inside, Slimeball. Sorry but it's in the house rules that no other resident from another house could come inside a house that they don't belong to, unless they were given permission by Mr. Sweet or the Caretaker. And I see no permission slip, so we can't let them in." she looked at Eddie and then at Benji and Piper. She was analyzing their reactions; Eddie seemed ticked off, while the other two just shook their head at him.

"Let it go, Eddie." Piper spoke up. It was the first time that she has said anything since they met her sister again. Patricia stared at her sister when she talked but Eddie couldn't read what was going through her mind. Patricia just looked blankly at Piper.

Eddie nodded and Patricia clapped her hands together "Okay, then bye, Benny! Pippy!" Patricia gave them a pretentious smile and before anyone could say anything again, Patricia slammed the door to their faces.

Eddie gaped at Patricia "Yacker?!" he shot her an incredulous stare "Why'd you do that?!"

Patricia turned around to face Eddie, the smile she had given Piper and Benji was gone and she glared at him with her dagger like Grey eyes. Patricia's glare gave Eddie the chills; he didn't expect that she would do such a thing. She seemed so polite to him just a few minutes ago. _'Maybe, this is what Benji and Piper were talking about'_ he told himself _'Keep it together, Eddie.'_. Then he glared back at her.

"It's best that you don't ask..." Nina remarked as Patricia started for the common room. She opened the door and Eddie saw that the other residents were inside the common room, they all looked up at Patricia when she came in. He could see through their curiosity, Eddie knows that they were listening to them earlier.

Eddie shook his but before he could talk again a man started to descend from the stairs of the house "Ah, Mr. Miller, running a little late, are we?" the man said "Williamson, Martin. Why are you still awake, it's 10 o'clock!" the man brought out a clock from his jacket pocket.

"Victor!" Nina's eyes went wide. They totally forgot about Victor. She looked at Patricia and the others at the common room. 'It's okay.' Joy mouthed to her.

_'Oh, that's Victor.'_ Eddie remembered what his dad told him _'He's Anubis house's caretaker.'_

When Victor got at the foot of the stairs, he saw the common room door was open and the other Anubis kids were there "What are you all still doing here!" Victor shouted "It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes-"

"Oh, relax Victor! It's our first day, cut us some slack will you?" Patricia cut him off "Besides, you've got to tend to someone, right?" she nodded towards Eddie.

Victor narrowed his eyes at her then stared at Eddie "Very well then, you have 30 minutes. Then I shall want to hear-"

"A pin drop." Everyone whined and rolled their eyes at the caretaker.

Eddie snorted at Victor's fumed face "You boy," he pointed at Eddie "come with me." then he climbed up the stairs again "Hurry up, Edison. I've got your father on speed dial."

Panic started to rise inside Eddie, what if Victor spills his secrets to the other students? He hurriedly followed Victor upstairs "Yes, sir!" he said alarmingly. What he didn't notice was that the other Anubis residents(the boys, mostly)were snickering at his startled look. He still doesn't have a clue that they already know his secret.

Eddie followed Victor upstairs to his office.

"Sit down..." Victor said when he entered the room.

* * *

"Everything seems to be going fine..." Fabian said as he scanned through his small small notebook when Victor and Eddie vanished upstairs to the caretaker's office.

Amber hugged Patricia "You were so good!" she squealed.

"Amber, what did I say about hugging me?" Patricia huffed as she wriggle out of Amber's grasp.

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Amber let go of her and smiled sheepishly "But still... you're really good!" she beamed at Patricia.

"I know that, Amber." Patricia said bluntly.

"Okay," Joy announced "We have 30 minutes. What can we do with that?" she asked, looking around the room.

Mara raised her hand up as if she were in a class and she was about to answer the teacher's question "Why don't we do a run down first? Check our options?" she suggested.

"Okay, what's our options?" Alfie said, suddenly bringing his magic kit out. He started to play with his deck of cards.

Patricia glared at Alfie, in irritation of the sound the cards were making as he shuffles them but he didn't notice, he just kept shuffling the deck of cards.

"What can we do, Fabian?" Mick nodded to Fabian "Maybe, there's something I can do?" he grinned.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Mick-head." Patricia shot him a disapproving look.

Alfie laughed "Mick-head!" he choked out in between his laughter while Mick glared at him and chucked a pillow at him which caused his deck of cards to fly out of his hands and scatter all over the floor.

"Alfie!" the girls exclaimed.

Fabian continued to flipped through his notes, ignoring the cards flying all around. They had a lot of options. "We have a lot of options." he voiced out. He continued to look for the best option that they have, everything seemed to be fitting for the situation; they could practically do any of their plans.

"I've got something..." Jerome smirked.

Patricia raised an eyebrow "This better be good, Clarke."

"This _is _better than good." he started "So, as Mara said let's do a run down first."

Everyone nodded.

"First of all, Yacker?! Really?" Jerome teased Patrica, an eyebrow raised "You let him call you 'Yacker'?! _and _'Hermione'! Not that there's anything wrong with Harry Potter, I mean whether we admit or not, Harry Potter _is Legendary!_" he continued "But come on, really?! And the best you could think of was 'Eddie Krueger'! Come on Trixie, you're better than this-"

"Your going farther than the point, Jerome!" Mara stopped him before he could say anything more that would irritate Patricia(she was shooting Jerome deadly a look.)

"Just get on with it, before I lose my temper, Clarke..." Patricia scoffed.

"Okay, okay," he raised his arms up in surrender "But kidding aside, our first point is that he" Jerome pointed to the hallways where Eddie stood earlier "still doesn't have a clue that we know that his dad is Mr. Sweet. Second point is that Benji and Piper or 'Benny and Pippy' according to the Trixie here," he mocked her again.

"Jerome, stop it!" Joy scolded him.

Jerome snickered "Okay but the point is, those two can't do anything to guide Sweetie Junior or stop us as long as we are inside Anubis." he stated "So, we can have little scare with him. Maybe you can finally win this bet without any causalities, Trixie Pixie." he wriggled his eyebrows. A laugh escaping his mouth.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Patricia ignored his taunt. Maybe Jerome was right.

"Well," he clasped his hands together and propped his elbows to his legs then rested his chin above his locked hands, amusement still visible in his expression " him knowing that we know his dad is Sweetie _would_ be a great advantage for us because he knows we have something to hold against him, that way he wouldn't be able to resist our plan." he smirked.

Patricia's expression lightened when she realized that Jerome right. Whether Eddie knows that they know his secret or not, a guy like that would never pass up a good bet with a girl.

"So, it's a win-win plan either way!" Nina smiled as everyone caught on to where their plan is heading.

* * *

Eddie noticed that there were a lot of stuffed animals inside Victor's office which in all honesty did scare him a little bit. What were they called again? Taxidermy? But that doesn't matter. That was least of his problems. Victor knows that his dad is Eric Sweet and that won't do good for him, especially if Victor lets it slip in front of the other residents.

Victor was giving him some rules and guidelines about the house and the school but he was too preoccupied about his problems. "Do you understand me, Edison?" Victor asked as he stroke Corbiere's feathers.

Eddie stared at him for a moment before answering "Uh... yeah, of course sir!" he straightened his figure "I understand."

"Don't play with me Edison. I'm not fooling around!" Victor continued to stroke Corbierre "I _really_ do have your father's number on speed dial." he eyed Eddie.

Eddie went wide eyed as it dawned on him that Victor knew something about him and it was big. "Y-yes, sir." Eddie responded.

Victor continued with his rules and guidelines of the house but he didn't bother with it. He was sure that the other housemates downstairs rarely follow those rules so why should he? Then he received a text from Benji.

**_'_Text me when you're finished inside Anubis. We're just roaming the school grounds, Piper and I will come back after your meeting. We'll be waiting by the house.'** the text said.

**'Okay, but you didn't have to wait for me. Thanks anyway. I'll be finished in 30.' **he texted back.

* * *

"I don't know, Benji, I have a bed feeling about this." Piper whispered as she and Benji walk around the school grounds for the third time. They were supposed to come back to Isis house after they accompanied Eddie but Piper insisted that they should wait for Eddie when he gets out of Anubis. And since it was taking Eddie a long time inside the house, they decided to have a walk as they wait.

"He'll be okay, Pipes." Benji replied "Eddie can do fine on his own. Nothing bad will happen to him."

Piper grimaced "But what if our warnings weren't enough. What if they still get him trapped."

"We did the best that we can, Pipes. If that still happens then we'll still do our best to get Eddie out of it."

"But Benji-"

"Just relax. Eddie can do this." Benji cut her off. He was starting to get a little irritated; as much as he liked Piper, she just seems to always worry about things way too much- even if it wasn't really technically her concern.

"You sure?" she eyed him.

Benji smiled at her. Not a forced or tired smile, just a warm kind sincere smile(which made her blush a little) "Yeah," he answered "I know he'll be."

There was silence again as they walk around the school ground. They both still worried for Eddie but Piper was way more worried then Benji and he sensed it as they walk. So he spoke up again "You know what, I'll text Eddie, right now,yeah?" he looked at Piper.

She gave him a confusing look "What for?" she asked.

"Well, if we are going to wait for him then he should know. Also when we walk back to the house he could tell us everything that happened. So, we could help him." he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and nodded as he fumble on his phone to text Eddie.

* * *

The rest of Elite Sibuna waited inside the common room, no anxious feeling lingering inside them for once- they now realized that their plan can finally go as originally planned.

"So, now we just have to wait for Sweetie Junior to come down and we'll drop the news to him" Jerome smirked "Ha! He never even suspected that we know something!"

"Okay, calm down Jeromeo." Mara laughed at his amusement. Jerome pouted when Mara called him 'Jeromeo'.

"Yeah, Mara's right." Joy agreed "We still need to be careful, just in case something unpredictable happens."

Nina nodded "Yeah, that guy can be the most unpredictable American I've ever met."

"Says the one who's got a locket for a key." Mick remarked. She glared at him while the other boys snickered at Mick's comment.

"He's right you know." Fabian added.

Nina raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he frowned at her "It is true."

"Enough, already!" Patricia interrupted with a scowl "We need to focus!"

"Whoa," Alfie said "ever heard of the word 'Relax', Trixie?"

"I'm not fooling around here, Marmaduke." she retorted, half shouting while Alfie winced at his(second) name "Now, can someone get that wretched file of Miller?" Patricia was getting really nervous now. Even when she knew that nothing can go wrong with their plan, she still couldn't shake the anxious feeling inside her that maybe something might go wrong.

Fabian's eyes went wide when Patricia shouted "I-I'll get it." he stuttered since the files were in his room then he dashed out of the common room and to his and Mick's room.

They kept all the files that they had in Fabian's room because he was the one who always checks and corrects the files. Though sometimes he gives them to Mara so she can add some information that she has to the files. And they "logged in" on the main school computer(Mr. Sweet's computer), copied Eddie's file then printed out.

Moments later, Fabian returned with a two page record of Edison Charles Miller. All basic information was there -Birth date, Age, Nationality, School he's been to, Parent's names. The parent's name was proof that he is indeed Eric Sweet's son.

"Here. I also brought Benji's and Piper's files, just thought that we'd let him know that we're not as clueless as he is." Fabian said, handing the files to Patricia "It's just all the basic information. Not much can be added until we talk to him again. "

"You can add horrible at coming up with nick names in there!" Jerome joked and the other boys laughed.

"Okay," Mara interrupted "stop that!"

"What?" Jerome asked innocently "Isn't it true? Right Pattycakes?" he wriggled his eyebrows, eyeing Patricia.

Patricia finally snapped. She stood up from her chair then charged towards where Jerome was sitting. When she got near him, Jerome snatched Eddie's file from her and shielded himself with it, as if it would protect him from her. But Patricia swiped it out of his hands then she bent down so that she was face to face with him. The rest of Sibuna just stared wide eyed at the two of them. They were anticipating what Patricia would do to Jerome when she has reached her limit.

"Okay, hey, whoa," Joy said frantically, trying to hold Patricia back but she just charged forward. "Just calm down now, Trixie! Boys!" she motioned for the other boys to help her restrain Patricia but they we side tracked when the door of the common room opened.

"Hello, my dear housemate!" the boy shouted.

They whirled around to face the figure standing at the threshold of the common room door. "Ugh, that was too cheesy..." he added as an after thought.

Jerome laughed "Great job! That's what you call first impression." he tilted his head sideways so that he could see Eddie.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him _'What's Yacker doing in front of Mr. Phantom Gem?' _he thought.

"You must be the new guy." Joy greeted him. She walked closer to him and then offered her hand "My name is Joy! And welcome to House of Anubis!"

Eddie shook her hand and said "Hi! I'm Eddie."

The rest of Sibuna crowded Eddie and introduced themselves to him, except for Patricia and Jerome. Eddie recognized them one by one from the files that Benji and Piper had shown him. Surprisingly, everything that the two had told him was accurate:

"Hello, I'm Mara." the Raven haired girl said, politely shaking his hand.

"Amber!" the Blonde winked at him.

Nina walked to him again "I believe we have already met but just in case you forgot, I'm Nina." she smiled at him.

"I don't think I'll forget. You're the only one who has an American accent." Eddie remarked flirtatiously.

Fabian saw what Eddie did and coughed "Fabian." he scowled.

"Take it easy, Fabian." the blonde jock said with his Australian accent. "Mick. It's nice to meet you, mate." Eddie shook his hand and felt Mick's tight grip on his hand despite his cheery greeting for Eddie.

"You too... um, mate?"

"Alfie." Eddie recognized him as the boy who had a lot of goofy pictures. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the pictures as he shook Alfie's hand. Then a sudden shock run through his hand when his hand came in contact with Alfie's.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Eddie exclaimed. He instantly withdrew his hand away from Alfie. The other Anubis residents laughed at Eddie's shocked expression.

"Dude, calm down." Alfie said in between his laughter. He showed Eddie his hand that had a Joy Buzzer. "Just a little gift from me." Alfie smirked.

Eddie shook his head. Benji and Piper were right, Alfie really is childish. But he pushed those thoughts aside when he saw, at the corner of his eye, Jerome and Patricia talking or maybe Patricia threatening Jerome. Eddie focused hard so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Call me 'Pattycakes' again and I'll personally redecorate your face." Patricia hissed but she didn't look at him. She was staring at her fellow housemates with her arms crossed.

Jerome smirked, he too was looking at their housemates "How nice of you, Trixie."

Eddie never heard what Patricia said back because Joy was asking him something. "Eddie?" Joy frowned.

"Oh, um... sorry, I, uh... I didn't hear what you said." he said.

Nina sighed "She was asking if you had already eaten dinner..."

"Oh... Yes, I have already eaten."

"Okay, so why don't you sit down first before we tell you a little secret." Jerome said, eyeing Eddie.

Eddie stared back at him. His Dark Green orbs against Jerome's Icy Blue ones. "I don't believe I know you..." Eddie mocked, an eyebrow raised "I mean, I've had the pleasure meeting 'Yacker' there" he nodded towards Patricia "but I don't think I know you." he heard the jealousy in his voice but he had no clue as to why he was jealous.

"Oh, yes, how rude of me." he snickered, walking to Eddie "Jerome. Jerome Clarke." he made it look like he was about to shake Eddie's hand but he didn't "Now, why don't you sit down, Junior." he let slip the mock as the rest of Anubis house settle in their respective seats.

"Junior, really?" he faked his amusement; he acted as if he didn't knew what he was referring to, even when inside him he was panicking "And here am I thinking that Yacker here was the worst at nicknames." he commented sitting down at one of the chairs facing the coffee table in the middle of the common room.

Jerome shook his head "You really think so? 'Cause I think Pattykins' "Eddie Krueger" was still horrible." he taunted Patricia and dared Eddie to come up with a better taunt. Eddie was already thinking of another taunt but Patricia beat him into speaking first.

"For crying out loud! SHUT UP with the damned nicknames!" Patricia scowled "I told you not to call me 'Pattykins'!" she glared at Jerome.

"Nope." Jerome shook his head innocently "You specifically told me not to call you 'Pattycakes' but not Pattykins." he grinned.

"Whatever! Just don't call me _any_ of your stupid nicknames!" then she turned to Eddie and glared at him too "You, if you don't want _your_ secrets to be broadcasted to the whole school by the end of the week, I suggest you pipe the fuck down!" she growled.

"Relax, Tri-" Alfie stopped when Patricia glared at him "I mean, Patricia. Just Relax. R-E-L-A-X." he gulped.

"Secrets? What secrets?!" Eddie said, panic can be heard from his voice.

"Oh, yeah, right," Jerome smirked "I didn't think you'd be this oblivious, Sweetie Junior."

Silence. No one spoke. Eddie opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of something to say; should he deny it, act like he doesn't know what they were talking about? But it was already too late, they already saw through his shock.

"How, how'd you know?" he choked out. The fear inside him was starting to die down and was beginning to be replaced by anger.

"Oh, Edison." Patricia waved the files she had in hand "Do you really think that Benji and Piper are the only ones who have files? Oh, yes we know about the files. You can tell them that." she mocked him.

_'They know.' _his mind raced as he thought of some clever come back but he couldn't think of any. He saw the files that Patricia was holding; it was just like the ones that Benji and Piper had shown him, only this time the file belongs to him. Then he also saw Benji and Piper in the files- just like Isis Alliance, Elite Sibuna had their own files of other students.

Patricia handed Eddie's file to Jerome. Who then read aloud the contents of the file. "Edison Charles Miller" he said "or should I say Sweet?" he looked up at the contorted face of Eddie. Jerome could tell that Eddie was pissed off. So, he continued "18 years old. Birth date: 25th of September 1995. Nationality: American. Name of Mother: Cassandra Miller. And finally Name of Father: Eric-"

"SHUT UP!" Eddie shouted, jaw and fist both clenched.

"Oh, touchy." Alfie commented.

Eddie glared at Alfie but didn't say anything. He couldn't deny it now, they have their proof. All he has to do is play along with their little show. _'Okay, let's test this little game of yours.' _he told himself _'The Game Makers versus the Newbie. It's David versus Goliath. And I'm David.'_

"What's wrong? Junior can't handle a little revelation of secrets?" Patricia taunted him. The scowl on her face was completely wiped out and was now full of amusement.

The other Sibuna members snickered at Patricia's cheeky comment.

"So, Eddie, tell me what's the best part of being Sweetie's son?" Jerome asked. He fanned the papers in front of him. Eddie could see his picture at the top right corner of the paper.

"Or maybe the worst part of being Sweetie's son?" Joy added.

"Is it the-" Mick started but Eddie finally spoke up.

"You're right" he said as he propped his hands behind his head and leaned back at the chair he was sitting on "I'm Eric's son. And there's not one advantage of being his son... except, you know, maybe get a student kicked out when I don't like them." he said arrogantly, trying to intimidate the other residents but they didn't seem to be scared of Eddie's threat.

"Oh, Eddie don't even bother." Amber replied. She grinned at Eddie's confused look.

He eyed the Blondie and then scanned the whole room. All of them had the same boastful look on their faces. "Oh, really and why is that?" Eddie tried to sound confident but the uneasiness could still be heard through it.

Patricia laughed a humorless laugh "There's nothing you can hide from us. We know everything, Osirian." she sunk back to her chair, crossed her legs and then smirked at him "You've seen our files, it's only fair that we see yours, don't you think?"

Osirian was the nickname he got in middle school- he didn't know how he got it but it stuck to him- and even in high school most people call him that but then he came to England and he decided to leave that nickname behind. How they knew about it? He had no clue.

"Well played, Yacker." he gazed at the redhead. He couldn't read what she was thinking, all she showed was a facade of cute amusement. Then he realized it- '_Cute?' _his mind whispered to him _'__That's it!'_

"What do you want?" he inquired, wriggling his eyebrows. He wouldn't pass up this opportunity to have a little fun for himself; they're doing it to him, why can't he?

"Oh, I think you can figure it out yourself." Patricia grinned at him. Which made Eddie blush a little, he thought that her smile was really beautiful. But then he shook the thoughts out of him- he needed focus.

"Really?" he flashed her his signature smile. But she didn't seem to be flattered, she just rolled her eyes at him.

The red head stood up from her chair then walked to where Eddie was sitting "I'm pretty sure you can, little Weasel." she said, bending down and then playfully pinching his cheek.

Eddie grinned even wider when Patricia pinched her cheek "Is this a bet, Yacker?" he said.

"Whatever you say..." she winked at him. Then she started for the hallway "Oh, and don't forget to drop by tomorrow morning before classes, we're walking together." she called, waving goodbye to him.

Then Victor appeared at the foot of the stairs with a pocket watch dangling from his hand. He was waving it at the residents "27 minutes has passed. Tidy yourselves up and go back to your rooms and Mr. Miller, I do hope you remember everything that I told you." he tilted his head to Eddie "I shall see you tomorrow but for now, go back to Isis house. Be sure not to get caught because I won't give any permission slip since you were the one who decided to come here after curfew."

Everyone got up from their chairs and bid each other goodnight. They all proceeded to their rooms as instructed by the caretaker. Then Victor then pulled out his pin from his pocket and said "It is 10 o'clock-"

"Actually it's 10..." Alfie looked at his wrist watch "... 29. Almost 10:30." he remarked as he and Jerome went back to their room. They all snickered at Alfie's remark.

"Lewis, go to your room before I give you detention." Victor glared at him. Alfie jumped and then dashed to their room. "You all have 5 minutes and then I shall want to hear a pin drop." he dropped the pin to the ground(it made faint clinging sound). He picked up the pin and then he walked back upstairs to his office.

Eddie texted Benji that he's about to go out of Anubis then he reached for the doorknob of the front door but he was blocked by another hand. He looked up to see who it was- it was Patricia. She was looking at him. "Hello, Yacker! Come to give me a goodbye kiss?" he said in a flirty tone.

"Actually, yes." she flirted back. Then leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That really surprised Eddie(despite him asking for it) -he was just daring Patricia but he didn't think that she'd actually do it. Nevertheless, he still liked the kiss.

"Wow." he grinned so widely that his cheeks hurt. It was only a kiss in the cheek but he felt the spark there, he couldn't deny it.

Patricia lightly patted his cheek then she opened the door "Your friends are waiting..." she whispered to his ear. Eddie looked at the door way, he saw Benji and Piper standing there. They looked blankly at Eddie and Patricia.

"Sweet dreams, Yacker." he called as she climbed up the stairs.

"You too, Weasel." she called back before he walked outside to Benji and Piper.

* * *

When Eddie texted Benji that he's finished at Anubis, Piper and him ran as quickly as possible to Anubis house. They didn't expect Eddie to be all cozy and flirty with any Anubis resident, let along Patricia. It really was a shocker when they heard them flirting with each other, but they didn't have the time to react because Eddie was already beside them a second later.

"Okay, let's go?" Eddie said, as if nothing has happened, and walked back to Isis house.

Benji and Piper still haven't recovered from their shock that they just followed Eddie. After a while Benji finally spoke "So... What happened?" he asked.

"What? Happened where?"

"At the house! What happened inside the house, Eddie?" Piper suddenly snapped. They stopped walking, Benji and Piper both looking at Eddie intently.

Eddie shrugged "Nothing much really. You know, they're not half as bad as you told me they were. Except for Jerry, he kinda got into my nerves." he said nonchalantly "But aside from that we're all good."

"Jerry?" Benji questioned. Eddie really had a knack for giving people nicknames or maybe he just really forgot names really easily that's why he makes nicknames for them.

"Yeah, Jerry." Eddie replied "You know, tall guy, messy Dirty Blonde hair, Icy Blue eyes. Mr. All-Mysterious-Phantom-Gem guy."

"Oh you mean Jerome." Benji shook his head.

"Yeah that's the guy."

They continued to walk towards Isis. "So, you said Jerome got to your nerves?" Piper started "What'd he do?"

"Well, it's really not just him but he was the one who really pushed my buttons. It might have been ignited by the fact that Mr. Amazing Alfredo shocked me with a Joy Buzzer." he said with an annoyed voice.

The two chuckled but didn't comment on anything but Eddie knew that they still want to know how Alfie did it. Though, he's really not planning to tell them anytime sooner. "Anyway, Jerry there is not one for good impressions." he told them "I mean, he challenged me to a mock off." he rolled his eyes.

"A mock off?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Benji smirked "A mock off, my dear Piper," he explained "is a term Eddie uses when someone indirectly exchanges name calls with him. Or when someone banters and mocks with him."

Eddie nodded "Yeah, he was really bad at it. I won, really but that didn't matter when Yacker-"

"Who's Yacker?" the two asked him.

"Oh, Yacker..." he mentally cursed himself, he let slip another thing that he wasn't supposed to say. "Yacker- Yacker's your sister." he winced as the two gape at him again. _'Just can't keep your mouth shut can't you, Eddie?'_ he thought. But then he decided that he'll just tell them about Patricia, they'll still find out about it either way.

"Yacker? You call Patricia 'Yacker'? Benji stared at him in disbelief.

"And she didn't kill you?" Piper said, both confusion and fascination evident in her tone.

"Uh... yeah, but she almost did actually." Eddie replied "She got really pissed off at both of us. Threatened to spill my secret to the whole school." he said matter of factly.

"What?"

Eddie shrugged "Oh, yeah about that." he said "They already know that I'm the Dean's son so... yeah. That's uh... that's what happened inside. They know that about the files. Oh, and they also have my file and yours too. Don't know how that happened but apparently they have their own files." Eddie tried to sound as confident as he could but the uneasiness could still be heard through it.

The 3 of them walked and didn't say anything for a while after that. They all knew Elite Sibuna was plotting something.

"Okay, so wait, you said that my sister and the rest of the house knows about your secret, right? Piper started "And that they threatened you that they will broadcast it to the whole school?"

Eddie nodded "Yeah."

Piper's face scrunched up "So, what made them _not_ do it?" she really thought that her sister's acting really unusual.

"Well, yeah about that..." Eddie started, rubbing the side of his neck "I think I _might_ have dared them- I mean it was indirect- but I think I dared them to challenge me about it. I don't know how that happened but they're kind of holding everything against me. So, basically I have to do whatever they want me to do if I want them not to spill my secret." he shrugged. Now that he actually said it out loud, it sounded a little bit stupid and threatening at the same time.

Piper stiffened and clenched her fists, she knew this was bound to come- them manipulating other students again- but she didn't do enough to prevent it. _'Okay, calm down Piper.'_ she told herself _'We can still work this out.'_

"So, you got trapped." she stated, it wasn't a question. More of a fact, really.

Eddie hesitated for a moment "I mean, if you put it that way, I suppose so, yeah." he grimaced "Sorry, I didn't exactly follow everything you asked me to do didn't I?."

"No, it's okay." Piper said "It's already done. There's Nothing we can do about that."

"Really?" Benji stared at her in confusion.

Piper nodded "Yeah, I mean it's already done isn't it? The only thing we need to do is to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

Benji lightly smacked the back of Eddie's head "For the dares you dope!" he said "Did you really think that they weren't serious about it."

Eddie gave Benji a push on the side "I know they're serious, _Benny_." he taunted "But what is there to prepare for?" his expression turned serious instantly.

Benji glared at him before answering "If you think that this dares are your typical run around the campus with a placard saying 'I'm an Idiot or a Loser' type of dare then you're dead wrong, _Weasel_." he shot back.

"I know that." Eddie returned Benji's glare "But-"

He was cut off by Piper who, frankly, was getting irritated by the constant bickering and showing off of the two boys. "Enough, okay? We don't need any of these right now." she said "What we need is a new plan. A new way to make Eddie seem invulnerable. That will make them not harm him or his reputation."

They fell silent as they continue to walk back to Isis house. No one knew what will come once Sibuna is already in action. It can be the most obvious(that no one ever suspected it to happen) or the most unexpected(that it was impossible to even think of) when in comes to their plans. But Piper does have one plan on her mind, a plan that she knows will fail if they were not careful enough.

"Any of you geniuses have a plan." she said "because I've got one but I don't want to use it if possible- it's not the most safe one in the list." It was true, Piper's plan usually are the ones that are most dangerous(much like her sister's) but when executed perfectly it can go really well.

"I'm down with whatever you guys think of." Eddie responded. He was in no mood of thinking for anther plan, he was far too preoccupied with Patricia for him to think of something else.

Benji sighed "Okay, Pipes, what have you got?" he asked.

Piper shrugged "Well, first things first, we have to make Eddie a member." she glanced at Benji for his approval.

There was brief moment of hesitation from Benji before he agreed to it "Okay, if this is going to help then let's do it." he said "but _no one_ has to find out. No exceptions. If somebody finds out- even if they're from our house- it's guaranteed that we'll get a month of detention or worse get expelled." he said grimly.

"Hey, wait up," Eddie interjected "make me a member of what and another thing, I won't say yes to it if any of you get in trouble. I'm not going to let you guys risk your school status just for me."

"Well, have you got any better ideas?" Benji replied "We _won't_ get in trouble- unless you screw things up- and whoever said we were doing this for you?" he jabbed a finger towards Eddie "This is for Isis house, for Sven, Sergei, Robbie and everybody else. We have to make you a member of Isis Alliance before they turn you into a Sibuna member."

Eddie frowned "Make me a member of Isis Alliance?" he said incredulously "Are you guys crazy?! I know I'm new here but I know I can't be a member of Isis Alliance or any other org at that matter if I am not a permanent resident or at least I should've stayed at that house for a good month or so. But tomorrow I'll be over at Anubis already so you can't do that!"

"That's why we'll do it tonight." Piper said "And no one has to know, especially your dad. You might be his son but rules are rules." she added "When we get back to Isis head immediately to the common room, stay there and try not to get caught." she dismissed every protest after that.

They walked in silence again, they were cautious not to get caught by any school personnel that was roaming around the campus.

"So... Eddie" Piper started again, like their previous conversation never even happened "What else happened inside the house? You know, what was that _thing_ with Yack- I mean my sister?" she shrugged, forcing a half-hearted smile to him.

"What do you mean _'thing'_?" Eddie frowned at her. He was still reluctant about the whole 'Make-you-a-Isis-Alliance-member-before-you become-a-Sibuna-member' thing but he was also determined not to tell them about the whole 'Patricia-was-cute-and-he-thinks-that-he-could-hav e-a-chance-with-her' thing. So, he tried to act a confused as he can.

Benji smirked "Don't try to act smart, Eddie" he shook his head "We saw through all the flirty nicknames. It's obvious that there's some secret going on between you 2."

Eddie shook his head, letting out a sigh "I don't know what you're talking about." he said innocently "There's nothing between Yacker and I and if there is, I'm pretty sure it's all part of the plan." he grimaced, as if the thought of actually having something between them was a good idea.

"Don't over think stuff, might get you all your hopes way too up." Benji warned "You can never be sure with this kind of stuff when we talk about Anubis students."

"Oh, trust me on this one. I might not know her that long but it's pretty obvious that she's doing this for the sake of their plan." Eddie sounded a little disappointed when he spoke up.

Silence was upon them again as they reach Isis house. They entered the house quietly, eager not to get caught by the caretaker or their housemother or their other housemates.

"You can go back you back to your room and change then meet me back in the common room in a few minutes." Piper whispered to them before she carefully climbed that stairs.

* * *

Patricia was about to go inside the girls dormitory when Victor called "Williamson, get in here!" the caretaker said "Let's talk about Mr. Miller."

Patricia sighed before turning around and heading for Victors's office "What is it now, Victor?" she snapped.

"I just want to set things straight with the regards of the matter with Edison Miller." he shot back at her. Victor waited for her to retort back or give a cheeky comment but she never did, so he continued on "First of all, what are you plotting against him? I want full details." he said.

Patricia smirked "I'll tell what we're plotting but I can give no full details to you." she shook her head "Even if I know all the details, I can't have someone that I don't fully trust- no offense- to know all the precise and clear details of our plan."

Victor raised an eyebrow at her "And why is that?" he asked.

"Well, like I said I don't fully trust you." she said nonchalantly "And I think we both know that there's something different about Eddie. Mr. Sweet knows about it, I'm sure of that and if I remember correctly you two are still in on that secret organization/society/club, or whatever it was, of yours and I couldn't afford that. You could betray us anytime you want, black mail us about it."

"Very well," Victor eyed her "then just tell me what your petty little instinct could."

"You're underestimating us again, Victor." Patricia taunted him, staring back at him "I didn't think you'd already forgotten but it seems that you actually have. Not the point here, though. I can tell you only this: We do not intend to harm Eddie by any means- unless, of course, he does something we do not approve of- when that happens... well, I can't guarantee you that he'll be okay."

"Really?" Victor narrowed his eyes at her "I'm sure you are well aware that Edison is the head Dean's son, right Williamson? Can you really afford doing any of these to his son?"

Patricia smirked "We know that Eddie is Sweetie's son that's why it is far on our list to harm Eddie. Not only that, but we are also on our first year of college."

"And what does college have to do with any of this?"

"Everything." she replied, rolling her eyes. As if it was the most obvious thing "I'm sure you know that college is where we all really start our life as adults, Victor or did you not know that? We are not the kids you once knew in middle school and high school, Victor," she continued "This is college we're talking about not only Eddie's future will be affected. Ours too."

"The Future? Is there something going on that you might want to tell me, Patricia? The Future is a very serious matter." Victor said. It was clear both of them are hiding something- something big.

"I am only stating what is obvious in this case" she countered "There is nothing we are hiding from you."

"Is that all you can tell me, Williamson?"

Patricia shook her head "Always thirsty for information aren't we? Okay, then here's another one," she sighed "Part of our goal is, of course, to make Eddie a member of Sibuna. To further prevent... misfortune."

"Misfortune to whom?" the caretaker asked, tapping the table with his fingers. A sign of his impatience; he wasn't getting anything from Patricia anytime soon, if she speaks this vague.

"To his side and ours. As you have said earlier 'the future is a very serious matter' and if misfortune is to happen then... I wouldn't even want to think what can happen then. Our future greatly depends on our College life. We don''t want to end up being a waste for our society don't we? Why'd you think I took up Political Science? Just for me to say that I have a better program than my sister?"

"The consequences of your actions are great, Patricia. I hope you know that." Victor warned.

"I am well aware of it." she responded "Do you think I don't know it? I have wasted time for this mission Victor, don't think I haven't thought of the consequences if I fail this one."

The caretaker raised an eyebrow at her again "Mission? I thought this was merely a plot? A little plan to make Edison a part of Sibuna?"

"It is. But I think you're forgetting that making Eddie a Sibuna member is only _part_ of the plan." she explained plainly "No matter what you might want call it, I will still make sure we are successful about it."

Victor didn't respond after that. So, she stood up "Are we done here?" she said then headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Victor spoke up again.

"Just be careful, Williamson." he said " Whatever 'misfortune' you might be talking about, it is a great deal when young people- especially young people like you- talk about the future. Remember this though, I might not be siding with you but that does not mean I am against you. I still aim for the welfare of this house and its residents."

Patricia shook her head and then walked out of Victor's office.

* * *

Eddie and Benji quickly headed to their room and changed in their PJs once Piper climbed up the stairs. There was a awkward silence between them as the two boys walked back to the common room from their room. Though, neither of them would admit it, it was obvious, that even if they call themselves best friends, they have drifted apart from the years they haven't spent together.

Once in the common room the two boys positioned themselves on the opposite sides of the room; Eddie was on one couch and Benji was facing him on the other one.

The door of the common room slowly opened, the two boys braced themselves for who might be coming in the room. "Ben? Eddie?" Piper whispered, peeking her head through the door.

The two boys exhaled greatly when they recognized Piper. "Is everything set?" Benji asked.

Piper entered the common room(wearing matching pink PJs) and then quietly closed the doors behind her "Yeah." she nodded.

Benji stood up and motioned for Eddie to do the same. Eddie did what he was asked to do and stood up. "What now? Is there some sort of initiation? Do I have to do something embarrassing?" he asked, eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"There's nothing of that sort." Benji dismissed his speculations "But we could make you if you want to?" he teased, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Okay, enough of that." Piper interrupted "There's nothing really fancy about this kind of things. We just need you to swear to a few gods- which is really irrelevant, I don't see the point of it- but yeah, you just have to make an oath that you will keep this a secret and that you would not betray us or the Isis Alliance to anyone, especially to Sibuna gang."

Eddie nodded "Okay," he said "I, Eddie Miller-"

"Nope, wait, us first." Piper held a finger to him. Then she cleared her throat "Piper Marie Williamson, soul and sound mind leader of Isis Alliance hereby declare Edison Charles Miller an official member of Isis Alliance. I will take full responsibility, well half of the responsibility, of the actions of Eddie towards the school and other students."

Benji cleared his throat too "Benjamin Yvan Reed, soul and sound mind member of Isis Alliance stand as a witness that Edison Charles Miller is now an official member of Isis Alliance and witness as leader, Piper Marie Williamson, take... full? Half the responsibility of Eddie towards the and school and other students." he shrugged "Now, Eddie, repeat after me. I, state your full name,"

"Does it really have to be full name? I think my full name has been mentioned by other people enough times today." he joked but then he saw the seriousness on Benji and Piper's face "Okay, sorry. I, Edison Charles Miller," he repeated.

"Do vow to the gods Isis, Ma'at, and Ra that I will be a soul and sound mind member of Isis Alliance..."

"Do vow to the gods... Isis, Ma'at and Ra that I will be a soul and semi-sound mind?" Eddie said "member of Isis Alliance,"

Benji shook his head at him "and will be responsible with my actions towards the school and other students."

"And will be responsible with my actions towards the school and other students."

"I understand that I should not show any sign of treachery- by means of words or actions- towards any member of Isis Alliance" Benji continued "and understand the consequences I will face if I do so."

"I understand that I should not show any sign of treachery- by means of words and actions- towards any member of Isis Alliance and understand the consequences... what are the consequences?" Eddie frowned but then he remembered that he was taking the oath to being an Isis Alliance member so, he repeated what Benji had said "And understand the consequences I will face if I do so."

Benji inhaled deeply before speaking again "I also promise to keep this as a secret to any other student, especially a Sibuna member, that I am a member of Isis Alliance."

"I also promise to keep this as a secret to any other student that I am a member of Isis Alliance." he sighed.

The two stared at him, wide eyed and serious, yet still a little bit alarmed. "Okay, especially to a Sibuna member." he rolled his eyes, he didn't really think it was important that he specify the students he should keep the secret to. _'It's already stated that I need to keep it as a secret to any other student'_ he thought _'why specify them?'_ he was quite annoyed by it, really.

Benji clapped his hand "There you go!" he said "You're now an official Isis Alliance member, yay!" sarcasm was evident from his tone. Then he walked out of the room and straight to their room.

"Glad to know that you're completely ecstatic about it." Eddie replied with equal sarcasm. And instead of going back to their room, he headed for the kitchen and searched for a bottle of whipped cream.

Piper shook her head "This is going to be a long year." she sighed as she head back to the hallway and make her way upstairs and back to the girls dormitory "Be sure to close all the cupboards and the refrigerator after you're done" she called to Eddie "And don't forget to clean before you go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he said blankly, as he found the bottle of whipped cream in one of the cupboards. He quickly emptied the bottle of whipped cream and he cleaned as Piper had instructed him. Then he went back to their room.

Benji was already asleep when Eddie came back to their room, or at least he seemed to be; Eddie couldn't quite tell. He quietly walked to his bed and then laid on it. Eddie kicked his shoes off and tried to sleep but he couldn't. There were too many thoughts going through his mind. He was really anxious about the next coming days; not only does the term starts tomorrow but it's his first day to stay at Anubis too, he just had the gut feeling that something troublesome is bound to come.

He rolled around the bed, tried laying on his stomach, buried himself with the covers and pillow but he just couldn't will himself to go to sleep.

Midnight came and he had given up on making himself sleep. Just then, a dozen ideas run through his mind- ideas that he swears to fulfill the next day. As Eddie concluded this, his eyes started to fell heavy and he began to drift off. Piper was right, this year really gonna be long.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was long wasn't it? So far, this has been the longest chapter I've ever written. This has also took me a really long time writing and I apologize for that. But I think I could be excused 'cause this really is one long chapter. I don't know if the next chapters would be as long as this one (I think it would). As you may noticed (I hope you did) I have already included some of the mystery genre/aspect in this chapter that I have said last chapter. This was evident in the conversation between Patricia and Victor. So, you guys better watch out for the mystery.**

**If you have any questions you can always PM me.**

**Differences from the high school HoA:  
1. Benji, Piper and Giles go to the same school as the main characters.  
2. The College/University that they are going to is a "branch/extension" (whatever you might call it) of the middle school and high school in the HoA series.  
3. Every main character from season 1-3 will appear in this fic. (I'm still not sure where to introduce KT but just wait for it.)  
4. Every main character sort of have a two sided personalities in this fic, so if you think that they're a bit of out of character then that is because they are in College/University, not in High School.  
5. The "Elite Sibuna" and "Isis Alliance" are exclusive organizations for the residents of the respective houses.  
6. The 'Secret Society' that Victor and the other adults are members of still exists in this fic. (but what will be their sole purpose?)  
7. Peddie will be the main pairing for this fic****, I'm sure you guys have noticed that (there will also be other pairings)**  


**Every chapter I will add a difference from high school HoA to this college HoA. So that I may not to give away too much information that could foil the story.**

**Rated T for the swears that I have used and I'm sorry for that. I've tried to minimize it but I just felt like it was needed for some situations but again I'm really sorry****, especially for those of you who doesn't really like using those words but it is a young-adult fic and let's face it they're in College/University****, you can't avoid those stuff. **

**********Anyway****, tell me your thoughts about this chapter on the reviews. Do you think it was wise for Piper and Benji to make Eddie part of Isis Alliance? What about Sibuna****, what are they really plotting against Eddie? **

******************Oh****, and by the way****, I'am planning to upload a separate file that will show you the contents of the files that was mentioned on this chapter and the previous chapter. But only if I get enough reviews. One file equals one chapter. So if you want to know additional information about this version of the Anubis gang then you should get going and review! Hahaha! =))))**

**~Lou**


End file.
